The Phantom's Flower
by InuyashaMoonlight634
Summary: A Moonless night covers the sky. A girl waits for the dark angel that is coming for her. Lyra waits patiently for dark to come for her, knowing every minute counts, as her time is shortly running out...As secrets are revealed and pasts are uncovered, not everyone is who they appear to be, even as innocent as a girl who may have secrets of her own, hiding in shadows...-DarkXOC
1. Chapter 1: Prolgue of a dream

_**A short story I just wrote up during the end of my winter quarter of college. **__**Spring is just around the corner, and that means cute couples and anime fan-girling time!**_

_***DISCLAIMER: I **__**don't Dark Mousy or anything with DN Angel. DN Angel belongs to its respected creator. I only Lyra Riiko and the story idea. the song in this beggining prolgue is far from home by five finger death punch. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Prolgue~<strong>_

As she looked up at the sky, at another moonless night, she started to think about many things. One of the things she thought of was Phantom Thieves….

Especially one thief in mind.

She stared hard at her window with her big brown eyes. After waiting for a few minutes, she got up and started to leave….

Not before hearing a soft tapping on the window from the other side of the room, coming from night outside. The girl ran towards her glass screen doors and with nervous fingers, quickly opened them, so she could walk out onto her balcony outside her bedroom.

She smiled as she heard the sound of wings being flapped in the air. A young man came down from the sky, silent and mysterious.

"what are you doing up this late my dear?" a soft voice called out as she looked at Phantom Dark sitting on the ledge of the balcony.

He was a Creature of the Night, so he had to stay away, hidden in the Shadows of the Night.

She was a Creature of the Light, but with a little bit of Darkness, that she hid away deep within her Heart.

And tonight, was just another one of those nights, for them.

"Nothing much, just waiting for you I guess." She answered in a calm soothing voice that always made his heart skip a beat whenever she talked to him.

She was like an Intoxicating Elixir that drew him in. With her long black hair as Dark as the Night and her eyes that captured his interest with such force. Standing there on the cold balcony in a flowing white nightgown, on a warm moonless night.

She was something that was exciting and forbidden…

But he wanted her.

He wanted her so badly, he could almost taste it. He craved her more than anything in the world.

Dark got off the ledge and walked over to her, standing a couple of feet away from the Maiden. He then grasped her chin in his hand, forcing her to look in his eyes.

"You know Lyra, everytime I look at you, I can't get enough of it to last me through the Night." He said as she stared at him with her exotic brown eyes. "Ya I bet you say that to all the girls." Lyra teased him as she continued to look at her beloved Dark.

"No I mean it Lyra!" He said as he pulled her close to him, embracing her tightly.

"I love you, my beautiful Flower Maiden." He whispered in her ear, like a soft wind.

She looked at back at him with eyes full of love. He gently lifted her face up to his as he gently brought his lips to her. She didn't say anything as she kissed him back, a kiss so sweet it almost hurt.

Lyra knew this couldn't last forever-but she wanted so badly with all her Heart. She wanted to go down that path of no return.

Dark also knew Lyra-the only girl who captured his Heart with both the Power of the Light and the Power of Darkness.

Her feelings for him were so strong, stronger than anyone else in the world.

Stronger and more Powerful, than any magical artifact ever created.

So this one time,…..

just for her…

He was gonna break the rules.

He was gonna break the forbidden rules, that were set in stone, since ancient times.

He broke off from the kiss, as he led her back into the bedroom. As he closed the doors behind them, they were surrounded in Darkness.

Darkness so thick, it almost seemed to last for an Eternity.

He sat on the bed, motioning for her to join him.

She did, as they continued from were they left off with their kiss.

That sweet kiss, sweeter than the Light of the moon.

More painful than the deepest wound.

He stayed with her until their was only one hour of Darkness left for him to be with her.

One hour left…

Until he had to leave her again.

She stayed by his side, her head on his lap, her hand holding onto his hand.

She didn't want him to leave her, but to stay by her side a few minutes more.

Somewhere in the distance of the darkness, Lyra thought she almost heard music in the air:

**_And it's almost like,_**

**_Your Heaven's trying everything to bring me down._**

**_Coz it's almost like,_**

**_Your Heaven's trying everything to bring me down._**

As she fell asleep in Dark's arms, she felt him stroking her long black hair while talking to her in his soothing voice very softly, almost whisper like.

As she fell asleep listening to his heartbeat, like a lullaby…

The words played again in the night….

**_To bring me down…_**

**_Your Heaven's trying everything,_**

**_Your Heaven's trying everything,_**

**_To bring me down._**

For this moment, time had felt the need to stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, this kind of a prolgue to the story, i rerally don't know...but please read and review, it would be much appreicated!<strong>

**i'll try to make the next Chapter a little better...if i can come up with a better segment for it..*back to process board* and just to let you know, i'm not very good at romance scenes, so i'm having my sis help with me i that department...**

**till next time!**

**~_InuyashaMoonlight634 =^-^=_**


	2. Chapter 2: Here comes the new girl

**So I decided to continue with the story even though I'm busy with a ton of other projects that I have.**

**That doesn't mean I've abandoned my other fics: I'm just gonna have to put up a schedule of how to work them all out. **_**And while I write these, I will put up a song that I'm currently listening to on as the background music for each chapter…**_

_**So we get the ball started by today's song: "If you could see" By Tonic. *and it does fit this segment.* (*and if forgot to add the summary to the first chapter, so I added it to this one instead.*) **_

_***DISCLAIMER: I don't Dark Mousy or anything with DN Angel. DN Angel belongs to its respected creator. I only Lyra Riiko and the story idea.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>FULL SUMMARY:<strong>_

"_A Moonless night covers the sky. A girl waits for the Dark Angel that is coming for her. Lyra waits patiently for Dark to come for her, knowing every minute counts, as her time is shortly running out...__ it's when, they can only see each other on certain nights, when they know she only has a limited amount of time, before he can't have her anymore...". _Lyra is a 18 year old girl who has had a prophecy been told to her since she was little. She reads it every night in her journal that her grandmother gave to her as a simple present.

But what no one knew that little words inscribed in the journal would come true. There's also another secret she has: she has the same condition has Daisuke, but hers is a little different...  
>if she uses it too much, she won't live till her 25th birthday...<br>So she tries to spend as much time living as she can, before her days are numbered... (* All the Characters are older and unlike the anime ending, the black wings never happened. Krad and Dark still subside in their tamers bodies, and everything is as normal as it seems. Lyra is the only new character added to this story and whatever happens to the lives that she touches will change their fates forever…)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Here comes the New Girl<strong>

Mornings were never good for me. I never liked them and I probably never will. Even though I was in a new city, heck a new country, it didn't matter: I WILL NEVER BE A MORNING PERSON NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRY.

But today was different: today was my first day at a school….in Japan.

Lifting the warm, heavy covers off my bed, I looked over my alarm clock and smiled at the picture that stared back at me. The warm smile comforted me, on the first day of my new life.

"Morning!" I said to the picture as I rubbed my sleepy eyes. The picture only looked back at me staying in the same position as if frozen. The picture never changed now matter how many times I touched it. It was a black and white photo of a person very close to me, someone I would probably never see again.

There was an alter of more photos on my dresser that I arranged myself. They were of the same person: a man who was very close to me, very close to my heart. But we were miles apart from each other, and we would probably never see each other again.

I smiled, knowing that I didn't want to make him sad. Even if it was only pictures, somehow I could sense his presence in the room with me, like a guardian angel.

As I got ready for school, I tried to pick a outfit that wouldn't make me stand out a lot, at the least make someone want to talk to me right away. I liked being a loner, I was used to it. And it suited me just fine. No reason why I had to change now…

Since I just moved into the new house I was staying in, I hadn't had time to unpack most of things, and since this was my first day at my new school, I hadn't received my school uniform yet. So, I got to wear my normal clothes for my first day, while everyone else has to wear a uniform….

Sweetness for me!

*she shoots: SHE SCORES!*

I chose a purple flowing halter top with a white shirt underneath it, sticking out in an eye popping way, black washed stretchy jeans, small ballet tight socks and dark grey and purple sneakers. I didn't want to do my hair in any hairstyle but decided to do it anyway, just for the heck of it. I took it out of the braids I had them in the night before, letting them come down in curly waves like a goddess from a fantasy novel.

I grabbed my shoulder bag and walked out my bedroom door. "See you later and wish me luck!" I told the picture as I waved to it. It smiled back at me as I closed the door behind me, locking it up tight with a lock I was giving when I was a child.

It was a small gold lock that had a purple tie around it, for extra security. Even though I was the only one in my house, I still locked up my room.

Guess you could call it a bad habit of mine.

After grabbing an English muffin with butter on it, I walked out the door to go to my new school. I was only a few blocks from it, so I enjoyed walking down the path. It gave me time to think about a lot of things.

Mainly about my past which is a difficult subject…

For me to talk about a lot of the time. Well, that won't be a problem, if nobody asks about it. As I walked up to the building, I prayed I go one day, without screwing up…

"YO DAISUKE, WHAT'S UP?" The loud shout rang in my ears as a goofy face stared at me. I jumped from shock and fell over in my chair, making a few of my classmates laugh at what I had done. "Gee Daisuke, and I thought you were only a klutz on Fridays." Takeshi said with a grin on his face.

"Well, I like to see that happen to you, when you're trying to find some peace and quiet around here." I grumbled as I picked up my chair, as Takeshi started talking again. "Well, you can't go to sleep now…not after you hear what I have to tell you." I groaned at what he was about to say.

"Please tell me it's not another one of your prank reports…" I complained, but he shook his head and gave me a look, like was stupid or something.

"Not, that…even better! … I heard a rumor, that were getting a new student at school, a transfer student from America and IT'S A GIRL! AND WHAT'S EVEN BETTER, SHE'S IN THIS CLASS!" He said, the excitement spread all over his face.

"So what? School's get new student all the time. It's nothing new you know!" A voice popped up behind them. They both turned to see Riku, Daisuke's girlfriend standing there like she had heard the rumor at least thirty times.

"Hey Riku, what's up?" Takeshi said, as the teacher walked into the room. The class took their seats, as she called order to the classroom.

"Ok class, take your seats. We have a lot to go over…but first I have someone that I would like you all to meet: a new transfer student all the way from America. You can come in now!" The teacher said to a figure standing in the doorway.

As the girl entered the room, all eyes were on her, staring at her with amazement. She walked up the front of the class, without even noticing the thousands of eyes on her. She was about an inch or two taller than Daisuke and she looked like she could conquer the world without holding anything back. Her long black hair flowed down her back in waves that seemed to be begging to be touched.

That wasn't the only thing that captured the class's interest, it was also her eyes. Those big brown exotic eyes that seem to hold any target that got itself caught in its lair.

"Hello there! It's nice to meet you ya'll!" She said in an excited street talk accent that was unfamiliar to Daisuke. "My Name is Lyra Riiko. I just moved to Japan not too long ago and hope to be friends with each and every one of you. Please treat me kindly!" She finished her introduction with a small bow.

"Ok, that was a nice introduction. Why don't you take your seat, next to Daisuke?" The Teacher pointed to an empty seat that was behind Daisuke.

The girl nodded as she walked over to where the seat was, passing Daisuke. She looked his way, giving him a sexy smile, that made Daisuke turn his head...so she wouldn't see the embarrassing blush that had snuck onto his face.

"And for the time being, we'll have study hall. You may talk if you wish, but keep the noise level to a minimum." And with that last said by the teacher, she walked out into the hallway. The students got up and started talking with their friends as a group of kids went to go talk to the new girl. The girl had a hunch that this would happen, but she wasn't expecting it to be this quick.

She hadn't been in school for a whole hour yet, and she was already being thrown into a game of Q and A.

"So, what's it like in America?" One student asked.

"It's ok, if you don't act like those snobby rich people who throw money around for kicks." She said in bored like lazy tone, as if she had dealt with people like that in the past and hated to have to talk about it.

"Do girls where clothes like that at American schools?" Another student asked, this time a girl with blondish hair.

"Yeah, pretty much. The students get to decide what to wear…_Not_ the teachers. The can wear anything from t-shirts with weird catch phrases to halter tops and daisy duke shorts!" Lyra said as she took in the look on the other student's faces.

"But what about the boys their? Aren't they always better than the girls?" Another girl student asked.

"Oh, boy…were have you been living this whole time? Under a rock?" Lyra said as she turned to the girl. "Most boys in America…are DORKS!

And I'll say it again: THEY ARE THE WORST KIND OF PEOPLE TO BE AROUND WITH. THEY ARE RUDE, CRUEL, SELFISH, AND ARE VERY, VERY MANIPULATED TO WOMEN!" Lyra said as some of the girls looked at her in shock. They were used to most guys being gentleman, but have never heard a girl talk about guys like that before.

One boy laughed as the girls shot daggers at Takeshi. (The one who laughed) "I guess you had some bad experiences with the wrong crowed…."He said, as walked up to the new girl.

"You could say that. Being the only girl who would rather be in Japan than America, I guess you have to break a few rocks before you can find the diamond." She said, not wanting this idiot closer to her as he was trying to be.

"Hey, how about I get an exclusive interview with you after school? It might be worth your wild…" He said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I may be a girl…but I'M NOT THAT STUPID, BAKAME!" She said as she grabbed his hand off his shoulder and threw him onto the desk. The class stared at the girl's outrageous strength.

"And I got a lot more where that came from!" She said, as she grabbed him by the throat and put his head in a head-lock. "Try a stunt like that again, and you'll end up a lot worse than the last round of guys who tried to hit on me…" She said as she released the head-lock.

"Next Question, please!" She said, as sat back in her seat. A couple of the students were kind of afraid to approach her, but one of them didn't seem to mind at all. "Don't mind that jerk over there. He's always trying to find a good story…by sniffing around like a bloodhound on a trail." The girl with reddish-hair said as she held out her hand.

"The name's Riku. Riku Harada."

"_I'm liking this one…She's got guts." _Lyra thought, as another student came up to them, making Lyra feel awkward with disgust inside. "_But this one…I'm getting a bad feeling about her!"_

"I guess you met my twin sister, Riku. My name is Risa, Risa Harada. The girl with brown hair and ribbons said with a polite smile on her face.

"Hi Risa, nice to meet you." Lyra said, already feeling that this girl needed to get away from her or she'll have a nose job done soon.

"Hey are you busy after school today?" Risa asked, putting her face right in front of Lyra's.

"Why…gotta hot date?" Lyra asked, trying to keep the venom from creeping into her voice.

"No…something better!" She grinned, as she went back to her desk, and started to make a few calls on her cell.

"_I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this…"_Lyra thought, as she pulled out a manga to read.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of the second chapter, hoped you guys liked it…..and I'll update as soon as I can, if I can get enough time to do anything around here….<strong>

**~InuyashaMoonlight634~**


	3. Chapter 3: Evil Twin's Disaster plan

_**So Today's intro that usually do is short due to that I'm writing this at my volunteer job and i want to get this done by the end of the week. But that stupid writer's block is making it harder to concentrate on anything around here. . . .**_

**_And __while __I __write __these, __I __wil l__put __up __a __song __that __I__'__m __currently __listening __to __on __as __the __background __music __for __each __chapter__… __so __today__'__s __song __choice __is:_ _Adele__-__Rolling __in __the __Deep __(DJ__MegaMix__Remix) __And __as __something __fun __for __you __all, __I'm __putting __up __a __little __contest. __I __put __in __here __somewhere __one __of __my __best __friend__'__s __names __in __here._**

_**So let's see if you can find it: I won't give you much detail's, but I will leave a hint. (My friend is a "she.") If you find it and tell me in a review, I'll give you a digital cookie or something else for a prize….*I did put other names in here, so you'll have to look and guess her name…***_

_**Happy hunting and good luck! ^-^**_

_***DISCLAIMER: I don't Dark Mousy or anything with DN Angel. DN Angel belongs to its respected creator (© Yukiru Sugisaki the creator of DN Angel). I only Lyra Riiko and the story idea.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three:<strong>

**Evil Twin's Disaster plan**

**~At School~**

Class went by so fast; it ended right before Lyra's eyes. The bell rang signaling that the last class of the day was over, as the students collected their things to go home. After watching most of the students leave, Lyra collected her things as she placed them in her messenger bag. She put her things in their respected places in her bag and pulled on the zipper to close her bag.

She was about to head out the door, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Risa Harada behind her with a big smile on her face. The younger sister was starting to get on Lyra's nerves and her staring at her like that was not helping at

"Heading out Lyra?" Risa asked in a polite tone, that seems to tell Lyra that she was up to something.

"Uh, yeah, I was just heading out to go home. . ." Lyra said as Risa grabbed her hands that made Lyra start to feel uncomfortable. She stared at the younger Harada sister with confused annoyed look on her face.

"Please . . . COME SHOPPING WITH ME?" Risa said in an almost begging tone of voice.

"HUH?" Lyra practically screamed out her words at what this idiotic girl just asked her to do. She wanted Lyra to go shopping her, shopping for girly clothes and frilly stuff. . .

Oh no!

No way!

She hated shopping! Shopping was the devil's curse and was the most evilest thing on the freakin bloody planet. It didn't matter if she was with family or friends; she would **NEVER, ****NEVER, ****ENJOY ****SHOPPING ****FOR ****AS ****LONG ****AS ****SHE ****LIVED.**

But at least she wasn't alone with Risa for this shopping torture . . .

~X X X X X X X~

**~At The Mall~**

Risa had to practically drag her twin sister Riku and Daisuke along with her. Riku who also didn't like shopping, decided to come anyway, to help Lyra out with Risa's shopping addiction. Lyra was about to go off the handle, but decided not to, when she found out Daisuke and Riku were coming along.

So maybe it might be fun after all . . .or not.

It all depended on how bad, this was gonna turn out for them.

Lyra hoped she wouldn't have to pound the living daylights outta anybody for anything. She just wanted to have a normal day with her schoolmates, even if some of them got on her nerves .

They were still her classmates and maybe if she tried hard enough, they might become close friends . . . .

The first friends . . .

She would ever have, since moving from America.

~X X X X X X X~

**~Mall: Food Court~**

"Ok, so I wanna go check out this store that has the cutest set of clothes. Anybody wanna come with me?" Risa asked turning towards the group.

"I'll come with you Risa." A short blond haired girl with light blue eyes named Megan said, as she looked to the other girl next to her. "How bout you Cara?"

"Naw, I'm not a 'Cutesy Clothes type' Shopper, so I'm gonna be with Lyra. All those frilly girly clothes make me feel like I'm suffocating in girlyness." The girl named Cara said, cringing at the thought. She was a medium height girl with medium-short light brown hair and warm brown eyes.

"Ok . . .

Anyone else? . . ." Risa asked, looking at the group for any volunteer's.

"Mark? . . . Amy? . . . Sara? . . . Tonya? . . . Chris?" A couple of the other people in the group shook their heads and a few others nodded towards Risa.

"Ok then, I guess we'll break up into groups and come back here in a couple of hours." Risa said as she walked over to some of the girls in the group.

"What's up with her anyway?" Lyra asked Riku. "I never seen a girl act that hyperish and energetic before in my life." She stared at Risa who was chatting away with one of the girls.

"Oh, she's just excited about getting a new outfit, for Dark's theft tonight. It gets really annoying when she acts like this, for that low-life pervert." Riku said, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Um, I'm sorry . . .Who's Dark?" Lyra asked with a confused look on her face.

"I mean Dark as in The Phantom Thief Dark. Don't tell me you never heard of him? Surely since you live in America, you might have heard something about him there . . ." Riku said as Lyra shook her head.

"No, I never heard of him. So what is he, this Phan-tom Dark?" Lyra asked trying to pronounce the words right. But she had said it too loud and Risa over heard her say the words familiar to her.

"WHAT?. . .You have never heard of The Great Phantom Thief Dark? You have got to be kidding me!" Risa squealed as she raced over to Lyra's group with excitement in her eyes.

"Again, bow-head, I don't know who this guy is. So why don't you tell me, since you seem to know all about him." Lyra said, wanting to push Risa's dreamy eyes away from her face.

"Oh you should see him for yourself. He's a Phantom Thief that steals precious artworks and no one has been able to catch him yet. He's also good looking, if I do say so myself." Risa said as her face started to get a dreamy look, as Riku rolled her eyes again.

"Yeah and you forgot to add that he is also a pervert, Risa." Riku said as her sister ignored her comment.

"He is not Riku. He's a complete gentleman. I should know, since he and I have been on a couple of dates, so what you're saying is not true. " Risa said as she turned to Lyra, who just stared at her with a normal looking face instead of an annoyed face this time.

"Don't listen to her Lyra, she's just jealous that dark likes me more than he does her."

"Oh please, grow up Risa. You would never get me to like that low life, not even if you paid me too!" Riku shouted at her sister as she started to walk off in a different direction.

"I'll go." Riku and Risa stopped what they were doing and turned to Lyra as they both stared at her with big wide eyes.

"You mean . . ." Risa said looking at the girl with hope in her eyes.

'Yeah, I'll go with you . . . To see Phantom Dark. I just want to see what all the fuss is about. After that, I'll leave and I don't want to hear another word about asking me to hang out with you for shopping or seeing his thefts. Got it?" Lyra said setting the conditions of her decision.

Risa nodded in agreement. She couldn't' wait to show them both that they were wrong about Dark.

"I'll go to. Lyra's still new here so she might get lost." Dasiuke offered as he looked to Cara who nodded her head, showing that she wanted to come along.

"Ok, I guess we meet near location of the tonight's . . .how about the park across the street?" Risa asked the group as she started setting up the plan.

This wasn't going to be a bad day . . .unless Risa controlled everything, then it would be worse.

~X X X X X X X~

**~At Lyra's House~**

After that horrible shopping disaster of being dragged from clothes store to clothes store, (Part of Risa's end of the deal) she was finally able to get away with her group and see some of the other stores. After looking at some of the game stores and bookstores (Since she was a gamer, a lover of books and many other things.) they decided to head on out to get ready for tonight.

Daisuke offered to walk Lyra home, coz it was getting late. She agreed as long as Cara came with her. As the three walked to Lyra's house, they talked most of the way until they ran out of things to say.

They finally reached Lyra's house, as she looked in her shoulder-purse for her keys. She let out a squeal of joy as she found them and unlocked her door with them. The door handle went **"****Click****"** as she opened the door to let them in. As her friends walked in, Daisuke looked at his wristwatch.

"Oh no, I gotta get home. My mom's gonna kill me when she finds out I was out this long without telling her." Daisuke said in a very fast like tone as he turned around to leave. "Sorry I can't stay later, but if I'm not grounded for the next century, I'll try to make it for tonight."

Waving goodbye to his new friends, he started a quick run. And just like that, he was gone.

"That was weird." Lyra said as she walked into her house.

"Oh, he's always like that. You'll get used to it, before you know it. Come on, we better get ready for the theft." Cara said as Lyra nodded at her new friend as she led her to her bedroom to get a fresh change of clothes on.

_Not far off, someone else was also getting ready . . . he had been waiting a long time for this . . ._

_For revenge against his other half. . ._

~X X X X X X X~

**~At Daisuke's House~**

"Daisuke, your late!" A stern female voice said as Daisuke entered his house.

"Sorry Mom, I was just hanging out with some friends. There was a new girl in our class, Miss Lyra and we hung out at the mall after school, along with Risa and Riku." Daisuke said as he went into his bedroom to get ready for his daily routine.

"I see then. Well, you can tell me all about it when you get back. Remember Dai, today's target is a lot harder than the others you've gotten.

I already sent the warning letter to the police about the target: _"__The __Blood-Gem __Mirror.__" _

Remember, quick and quiet. No delaying, or you'll get caught." His mother warned him, as he stepped out of his room, looking totally different than before.

He wore an outfit all in black, unlike the regular casual clothes that he wore today.

"_**Hey **__**Daisuke, **__**looking **__**Good. **__**I**__**bet **__**if **__**you **__**dressed **__**like **__**this **__**all **__**the **__**time, **__**you **__**sure **__**could **__**get **__**Risa **__**to **__**like **__**you **__**better.**__**.**__**.**__**" **_A voice said to him, that only Daisuke could hear.

"Quiet teasing me Dark. You know that Risa likes you . . .and besides, you know that I hate looking like this." Daisuke complained to the other person that was within him.

"_**Well, until the curse is lifted, you're stuck with me. And besides, I saw a new face today when you were hanging out with your friends. . .**_

_**What was her name again? . . **_

_**Oh **__**yeah, **__**Lyra. **__**Pretty **__**cute **__**if **__**you **__**ask **__**me.**__**" **_The voice of the Phantom Thief Dark said in Daisuke's mind, reading all of his thoughts. _**"**__**Maybe **__**you **__**should **__**go **__**out **__**with **__**her**__**.**__**.**__**.or **__**I **__**could. **__**Would **__**be **__**a **__**nice **__**change **__**of **__**pace, **__**with **__**Risa **__**always **__**hanging **__**around.**__**.**__**.**__**" **_

"Don't even think about it Dark. Lyra just moved here, so I don't want you freaking her out." Daisuke said as he walked to the front door.

He had to be extra careful, especially since Dark had a habit of flirting with other girls on their thefts. He pulled something out of his pocket as he walked out the front door. He started a fast running pace, which activated the object in his hand.

A dark flash appeared and there stood The Legendary Phantom Thief Himself . . .

Dark Mousy.

"Well Daisuke, if your that worried about her, I'll make sure to tell her that if I see her. After all, I did remember her saying that she had never heard of me. So before we come back home, I'll go see her myself." Dark said as he heard Daisuke ranting at him in his mind.

"Alright, Alright, you don't have to make such a fuss. Better get going and stop wasting time." Spreading his large Jet black wings, Dark flew off into the night, like a dark angel on a mission.

A mission. . .

That had to be done.

Not far from where Lyra was going to be going, another figure was racing to the target location, their fate about to be decided tonight.

In the cold night air, you could hear a voice:

"_I __will __kill __them__.__.__.i __have __waited __all __so __long._

_Her death will end tonight._

_The lives of the thieves will end today, their blood will flow in rivers . . ._

_And my time will come!"_

* * *

><p><strong>And so end the third chapter, sorry it took me awhile to write it. I was kinda forgot about it, but I'm back for more chapters. <strong>

**Lyra: HOW COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT THIS?**

**Inu: I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But you're not the one in college are you? And has a sister that hogs the laptop all the time? AND IS WRITING ABOUT 8 STORIES AT ONCE, WHILE I'M DOING THIS ONE?**

**Lyra: sorry, didn't know you were that busy. *looks at the floor***

**Inu: you better shape up or I'll beat you with my Keyblade. Can't believe I created her. . .anyway, please support and review, I would really like it if you did. And see you all in the next chapter. . . *bonks Lyra on the head with Keyblade***

**~InuyashaMoonlight634~**


	4. Chapter 4: Thief On A Mission

**DISCLIMER: I don't DN ANGEL or any characters related with D.. D. belongs to its respected creator (© Yukiru Sugisaki the creator of DN Angel**_**).**_** I only Lyra Riiko, my OC'S and the story idea.**

**Inu: and so here we are with chapter four and one person has posted a review on this story. *leaves a digital cookie for that person's review***

**Lyra: hey miss Inu! Will I ever get to see Dark soon?**

**Inu: stop acting like Risa for a minute will ya? It's all in this chapter! And don't try you try anything either Dark!**

**Dark: Hey, what did I do? *smiles at readers as they all pass out***

**Inu: DARKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! *anime flames of anger***

**Dark: um, enjoy the chapter! *runs from author who has a giant hammer ready to pound him. Lyra sighs as she watches the chase scene.***

**Song: Linkin Park- "The Catalyst"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Thief On A Mission<strong>

**~At Lyra's House~**

Lyra looked at her digital clock as she put on her small silver diamond earrings. It was about thirty minutes to seven, the time of which the theft would take place, at least that what it said on the warning letter sent from Dark.

The two girls had seen the announcement on the TV by the news reporter.

"We better hurry, if we want to make it in time." Cara said, as she stepped out of the bathroom. She had brought out an extra set of clothes that were in her bag, since she was on a couple of sports teams at school.

She wore a dark t-shirt with an angel like design on it and dark blue jewelry was limited to a white and black choker, clip on red stoned earrings and a few tight clamped bracelets. She had on a small hoodie beanie hat on her head, in case she didn't want to looked at by any news cameras around.

"You look great Cara!" Lyra said as she stepped out of the bedroom in her own outfit. She kept it casual but added a little bit of flare to hers.

She wore a long knecked-sleeved black sweater that had a black jacket over it. Connected to the jacket was a hoodie that she could put over her head in case she didn't want to be seen. She also wore dark black washed jeans, to match her black themed outfit.

She also chose limited jewelry, just like Cara, but to her own style: the small silver diamond earrings, a small tiger eyed beaded stone necklace hung by a black cord, and tight clamped bracelets with gothic spikes on them for both arms.

When Cara wasn't looking, she grabbed a few fingerless leather gloves and put them in her pocket, in case she might need them for later.

"Well, shall we get going then?" Cara asked as they looked all ready to go. Lyra nodded at her friend, grabbed a shoulder type looking bag filled with a few items that was layed by the side of the coat rack's as they both headed for the door, to head on out to their friend's meet up point.

~X X X X X X X~

**~At Theft-Meeting Location~**

Risa along with her sister and friends had found a perfect spot at the location to wait for Lyra and Cara. Riku spotted them right away as she waved to them.

"Hey guys, were over here!" She yelled out to them as Cara waved back. The two girls ran over to their group, greeting their friends. Lyra looked around and saw that Daisuke wasn't their. She turned to Riku to ask him about Daisuke.

"Hey Riku, has Daisuke shown up yet? I don't see him here . . ." Lyra asked as Riku looked around too.

"He probably forgot or he got stuck at home cause for being grounded again." Riku said as she was used to Daisuke's absentness a lot at these types of things. Lyra wasn't sure at what her new friend meant, but she somehow that wasn't gonna show up.

Suddenly, one their group members pointed at the sky as they shouted something. She strained her head to look at what they were talking about when, the lights around the area went out.

Risa and a couple other girls were freaking out at the lights going out. Lyra ignored them as Cara grabbed her hand and dragged her somewhere where they could find some light.

Lyra was confused at the girl's actions as they continued to run to in a strange direction.

"Cara? Where are you taken me?" She asked as the girl lead her down an alleyway and through the darkened streets, seeming to know where to go.

"Where do you think? Were gonna get a closer look of Dark in action. And besides, hanging out with Risa and her friends would bore me to tears, if we had to be dragged by them the entire time, listening to Risa ramble on the entire way." Cara said as Lyra grinned at her new friend.

To Lyra, Cara was the perfect friend for her, because she seemed like her type of girl: One who likes the dangers of life and isn't afraid to crack a few skulls that get in the way.

Cara grinned as she found a way into the building that was the location of the theft. It was a back doorway, that wasn't under guard by security or the police. Both girls grinned at their success.

_**This looked like it would be fun. . .**_

~X X X X X X X~

**~Inside Theft Location: **

**Museum ~**

Lyra cautiously went up to the door and checked the lock. It wasn't locked all the way, so it was easy for her to unlock it, due to her father teaching her about locks back in America.

When she heard the lock successfully unlock by the clicking sound, the girls cautiously walked into the dimly lit space. Using Cara's ipod as a flashlight, the girls looked around to see where they were.

"So the news report said that the item that would be stolen tonight is called _"The blood-Gem Mirror." _Judging by the description on the news, it some kind of ancient Japanese mirror . . .so it should be in the antiques section." Cara said to Lyra as both girls walked as quietly and quickly as they could, in case there was guard around, that they didn't want seen by.

Lyra found a set of stairs that led to the upper level. Both girls nodded at each other and raced up the stairs quickly.

When they got to the top, Cara shined her ipod in front of them and saw that there were a few guards, but they were already knocked out.

But still, they moved cautiously as they walked to find a place for cover, so they could get a good view of Dark in action. They hid behind a huge statue as they cautiously took a quick peak.

"He's over there!" Cara said as she pointed at the figure for Lyra to get a good look. "The guy all in black with purple hair."

Lyra strained her neck to get a good view of the thief. But with the dim lights, it was hard for her to get a good with little light that she had, she saw that he wasn't all that bad looking, in fact he looked pretty hot at least in her mind he did. She wanted to get a closer look, when she heard a noise coming from somewhere else in the room.

Lyra and Cara both quickly covered their mouths to keep themselves from saying anything that would give away their hiding location.

They waited with nervous breaths as they heard another voice enter the room.

~X X X X X X X~

"So, here we are again, my old friend. And look, we have the whole place to ourselves . . .no one to disturb us this time, Dark Mousy."

The girls looked to get a good view of the visitor who had just entered the building. He was about the same height as Dark, but the looked the complete opposite.

He had long blond hair that was in a pony tail style, and eyes that were golden and slit in an almost cat like way.

His outfit was all white with golden lining on the edges. Out from his back were bright white wings that looked like the wings of an angel.

But this angel acted more like a devil than a heavenly being . . .

His name was Krad or as Satoshi would say _**"The Homicidal Blond, Krad. "**_

"Hiya Kraddy, It's been awhile hasn't it?" Dark said, as he put the bag that held the mirror he was carrying in down on the ground, so it wouldn't get broken if he was gonna be in a fight.

"I thought I told you to never call me by that name." Krad said as he pulled out a sword from out of thin air. "No matter, today is the day that I will cut you to pieces and be free from my curse . . . My other half."

Krad charged at Dark about to slice him, but Dark jumped out of the way, using his wings as an escape route. Krad growled as he also flew into the air and fought with his other half while they were still in the air.

Lyra and Cara watched the battle being fought, not knowing if they should help or not. Then Lyra spied another figure about to attack Dark from behind in a sneak attack.

~X X X X X X X~

"Hey, that person has a backup with him! **THAT'S CHEATING!"** Lyra said as she jumped up from her hiding place to go help out the phantom thief.

"Cara, go get Dark's bag and try to stop Blondie over there. I'll stop the backup #1!" Cara nodded as both girls covered their eyes and heads with their hood's and beanie hats as they raced to help out in the fight.

Lyra quickly pulled out her leather gloves and put them on, so she wouldn't hurt her hands in the fight. This all counted on her speed and fists, to make it to her goal in time.

~X X X X X X X~

"This is it . . . my moment . . .**now DIE**!" The figure raised her sword to strike Dark from behind. But a small fist came out of nowhere and collided with her face, blocking her attack and sending her flying.

She hit the back wall with a loud thud sound. She shook off the shock and turned to see who had dared to attack her. She glared with angry eyes as she spied Lyra in the hoodie, ready for a fight with her.

"Hate to break it you, idiot, but I thought I might even the odds." Lyra said as she took a fighting stance. "And it's not fair to attack someone from behind like that . . .you stupid moron!" The figure's face turned angry with rage as she charged at the girl, swinging her sword back and forth to slice her up.

~X X X X X X X~

**"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT, YOU LITTLE IMP? NO ONE CALLS SAIYORI THAT AND LIVES TO TELL ABOUT IT!"**

Lyra got a good look at her attacker as she kept attacking her with her reddish-golden white sword.

Her attacker was a woman with reddish- golden hair that grew dark at the ends of her hair. Her eyes were deep red, almost like blood and her skin was a light golden color like the rays of the sun.

Her out was almost like Krad's, only she had a short mini jacket, long thin pants that had a loose belt around her waist, knee high boots with a high heel and a tank top underneath the jacket that showed some of her skin in many places.

To Lyra, she looked like one of those lousy model girls on the cover of those fashioned magazines that she hated so much. Even though this woman was good at close range attacks, Lyra kept moving from side to side in a graceful like speed, dodging each attack with ease.

"What kind a demon are you? No Human should be able to dodge my attacks like that!" Saiyori yelled to the strange girl as she just grinned at her.

"Can't tell you that, besides, it's none of your business you damn hussy!" Lyra said as she threw her leg up in the air and brought it down hard to hit Saiyori in the head.

But Saiyori was quick and bent her head down to dodge the attack and jump out of the way, letting Lyra's foot hit the ground with a smack.

~X X X X X X X~

The echoes of the sound, made Dark turn his attention to the source of the sound. All he could see was a small figure, trying to beat the holy crap out of a strange woman with a sword.

He couldn't see the small figure's face well, since it was covered by a hood.

He heard a set of feet moving quickly as he turned to see another hooded figure, going straight for the bag with the mirror and getting it out of harms way to a place of safety. The figure with the bag went to one of the hallways and motioned for the other hooded figure to hurry it up with their fight.

"Damn it Saiyori! I thought I told you to wait till I was finished killing of Dark Mousy!" Dark turned to see Krad had dropped down to the floor and was now walking over to the two fighters. It looked like Krad was done fighting Dark for now and was now gonna go after the other two instead.

"I guess we have to put our fight on hold for now, since I now have to care of a little problem." Krad said to Dark as he walked over to the two figures.

Saiyori's face grew pale as she tried to wave her hands in surrender, dropping her sword on the ground.

"Brother . . . I mean, Master, it's not my fault. It was taken too long for the job to be finished and I wanted to help. . . ." She tried to explain to Krad as he continued to walk towards them.

"As I was about to attack Dark, this little fool, got in my way and stopped me. it was hard fighting against it, since it was so strong . . .please forgive master, I swear it wasn't my fault!" She said as she pointed a finger at Lyra.

Krad looked at her than he looked back at Dark.

"Did you hear that Dark? This little thing . . ." he grabs Lyra by the arm as she tries to get out of his grip. "Just saved your life. But I guess this little fool won't live to tell the tale." He said as he pulls of the hood and reveals the face hidden underneath.

Under the hood was the most beautiful girl Dark had ever seen in his entire life. Her dark hair and eyes, shown a certain air to them, as she glared daggers at Krad.

"_DARK! THAT'S MISS LYRA! THE NEW GIRL FROM MY SCHOOL, THE ONE I WAS TELLING YOU ABOUT!" _Daisuke yelped out in Dark's mind, recognizing the girl.

"Are you sure Daisuke? Are you positive that this is the girl you were talking about?" Dark asked his tamer who quickly agreed.

"_I'm sure Dark. I would recognize that face anywhere. I wonder how she got in here in the first place. . . never mind, you gotta save her Dark!" _Daisuke ranted at Dark in his mind.

"Might as well, I can't let Krad get a hold of her just yet. . . And I guess the other one is her friend too, so I better save them both." Dark sighed as he got ready for a surprise attack. "Is our escape ride here yet Daisuke?"

"_Yeah, she should be at the entry way about now . . ." _Daisuke said.

"Ok, then . . ." Dark said as he flew down and threw a feather at Krad and Saiyori, creating a smoke screen. The smoke made everyone cough as Krad let go of Lyra. She was about to make a break for it, when a hand grabbed hers and started to run away from the smoke.

"This way!" A voice told Lyra as she ran with the figure to the darkened hallway. She heard a shout coming from the hallway.

"Hurry it up, you two!" A single voice said as they were lead back down the stairs and down to the main floor. Lyra couldn't see through her tears coming out of her eyes because of the smoke.

But she heard the voices loud and clear.

"Dark, go out into the alleyway and try to get back to the home base, I'll meet you there later!"

"Ok, see you then . . .and stay under cover. Use the shadows if you can!" Lyra tried to keep up, but who ever had her hand was faster than her, so it was hard for her to run with them. They ran until they were out of sight and wouldn't be followed by Krad or Saiyori.

~X X X X X X X~

"Master, please forgive me. I let them escape." Saiyori said as Krad just stood there, not moving at all.

"Saiyori, I thought that I told you that when it's just the two of us, you're allowed to call me 'Brother'. But only when were alone." He told her as she had her head down waiting for the punishment that she would receive.

"And are you sure what you said was true, that she was strong?" Saiyori looked up at her brother.

"Yes, she was . . .do you think she is . . ." Krad nodded at his sister, as he stared at the ceiling.

"She is the one, she will hold his love and his own dark sister. . .the other phantom thief. This just keeps getting better and better." He turns to his own sister, a look of calm on his face.

"You did very well, Saiyori. This will be a great help to me in the next steps of my plans." Saiyori looked at her brother as she smiled at him.

"Thank you brother. I promise, that I won't fail you ever again. But we should hurry dear brother, before the humans of this world notice us." He nodded as he let his wings out again as so did she and they disappeared in a flash of white.

~X X X X X X X~

**~Outside Theft Location:****Park ~**

Lyra thought her lungs where gonna burst when they finally decided to stop running. When she felt her hand let go of, she fell to the ground to catch her breath. She looked around and saw that they had stopped at a nearby park, with very little light around, for anyone to see them.

"Are you alright, young miss?" She turned her head to look up at the voice who had spoken to her. She gasped as she looked into eyes of amethyst which were the same color as his hair and wearing clothes that were black as the night.

She felt her heart skip a beat as she continued to look at the dark angel in front of her.

"You're not hurt are you?" He asked her as he walked over to her slowly, as to not freighting her in anyway. She tried to speak, but she was somehow tongue tied.

Somehow she was able to get her words out. "Yeah, I'm alright . . .

Phantom . . . Dark . . ." She said as he bent down on one knee so he could be at her eye level, since he was taller than her.

"I see you know my name, but I haven't gotten the pleasure of knowing you're name, . . . _'Little Ninja'."_ He said, throwing in a nickname since, he already knew her name because Daisuke already told him earlier, when her face was revealed.

But he wanted to act like he didn't know, to confuse her a bit.

"It's Lyra, not 'Little Ninja'. . . .Lyra Riiko." Lyra said, feeling a bit awkward at the nickname. He smirked as he now had learned the name of this beautiful creature of the night, that had appeared from nowhere.

"Lyra . . .Lyra . . .it's a pretty name, for a pretty girl like you." He lifted her chin in his hand to get a better look at the girl. She just stared at him as he examined all her looks, taking it all in so he would never forget what she looked like.

Lyra wasn't feeling comfortable with him looking at her like that and was about to tell him off, when she felt a pang of pain in her neck.

The little shot of pain was starting to grow bigger and knew what would happen if she stayed around like this. She gently took his hand off her chin as he looked at her with a confused look.

One minute she was just staring at him, the next she had small look of pain in her eyes.

"Lyra, are you ok? Is something wrong?" Dark asked the girl as she tried to say something, but she grabbed her chest as if it was on fire.

"Dammit, . . .not , . .again. . . " She gasped in short breaths as she tried to breathe right, but her breath came out in short shallow sounds.

She hadn't had an attack like this in a while, the last one was a few weeks ago and now . . .

It seemed that this is one of the worst ones she had ever had.

Dark could tell that something was wrong as he tried to reach out for the girl. She looked at him for a second, before her eyes gave off a blank look, before she fell forward. He acted fast as he caught her in his arms as she fell.

"Lyra!" He screamed as she heard his voice from somewhere far away.

"Help . . .me . . . please . . ." She managed to say, as he nodded at her. He knew the prefect place that would be able to help her.

"Don't worry. I'll get you help real soon. Just hang on for me, ok?" He said softly as she nodded her head slowly as she passed out in his arms.

Dark looked towards the sky as his wings appeared. With his jet black wings, Dark took off into the night, holding the girl in his arms as he raced to get her help.

"_Will be she alright Dark?" _Daisuke asked, worried for his friend, as he could hear her struggle for a breath.

"She'll be alright, if we get her to Emiko." Daisuke nodded, knowing that his mom was good at medical things, after all the times he had been getting into trouble.

He had just hoped that Miss Lyra would forgive him after not being able to come with her this time. . .

~X X X X X X X~

**~Location: Daisuke's House~**

By the time that they got to Daisuke's house, someone was already there, waiting at the door. The figure smirked as she lifted her beanie hoodie hat from her head.

"You guys are late today . . ." The hooded figure said, revealing Cara's face from beneath. "I was about to go look for . . ."

She stops when she Lyra in Dark's arms, her face pale like she was near death's doorsteps.

"What happened to Lyra? Is she alright?" The girl asked looking at her friend with worry.

"I don't know . . .She started having some kind of problem with breathing . . ." Dark said as Cara understood what he was trying to say.

"Save it for later Dark, right now, let's get her inside and have Emiko look at her." Cara said as she they followed her into the house, hoping that they had made it in time.

* * *

><p><strong>Inu: So now we have chapter Four down and are getting ready for Chapter Five…and this marks our ninth month anniversary…. SO I SAY WE THROW OURSELF'S A PARTY!<strong>

**Lyra: but you can only throw a party after the story is one year old.**

**And are you done chasing Dark around?**

**Inu: yep I am. *puts giant hammer away* and what do you mean I have to wait for the first year mark? **

***sighs* aw man, I wanted to throw a party…oh well, in a couple of months I can or maybe for the next chapter….*evil laugh***

**Krad: great, she's gone off her mind again…**

**Lyra & Inu: WHO ASKED YOU KRADDY? *both kick in him face, sending him flying***

**Inu: maybe we kicked him too hard…anyway please support and review so till next time: SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! *pokes Kraddy in head repeatedly like an evil fangirl***

**Update may, 04****th****, 2012: realized the chapter needed editing so I took some time to re-edit it. *if there's any mistakes, let me know***


	5. Chapter 5:The Scheme Of Saiyori

**DISCLIMER: ****I don't DN ANGEL or any characters related with DN Angel. DN Angel belongs to its respected creator (© Yukiru Sugisaki the creator of DN Angel**_**).**_** I only Lyra Riiko, my OC'S and the story idea.**

**Inu: so I kinda lost my idea for this story and had a stupid writer's block, so I wasn't able to write anything for awhile…**

**Lyra: Hey miss Inu! Didn't you forget to mention that your jumpdrive broke awhile ago? And you lost all of your writing things?**

**Inu: *sniffs* don't remind me, Lyra! It was a painful time for me then…**

**Lyra: *shrugs shoulders and goes to poke out knocked out krad some more***

**Inu: anyway, this is a really short chapter, so hope you enjoy it! *Goes to also poke at knocked out krad again***

**Song:****Final Destination 5 - Main Title**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Scheme Of Saiyori<strong>

_Saiyori was down a hallway, with her reddish-golden white sword strapped to her belt. Her deep red, almost like blood eyes were glowing with anger. _

_She couldn't believe that she had messed up….again. Even though her brother had said he wasn't mad at her, she knew he really was furious inside at what she had done. _

_But this time…..she would make sure that she wouldn't end up failing again! She brushed some stranges of her reddish- golden hair out of her face as she continued to walk down the hallway, until she reached certain iron door. She lightly touched it, opening the seal on it, as it slowly opened for her._

_She smirked as she walked in, the room dimly light; knowing what she was looking for was in here. She went over to one part of the room, where a small iron chest was being covered with a brown blanket._

_She removed the blanket as she opened the chest with ease. She rummaged through the chest until she found what she was looking for._

"_Here it is!" She thought as she pulled out what she had found: a small dagger in a black sheath._

"_It looks like it still might have some usage left…." She thought as an evil smirk came onto her face. She thought of all that she could do with it, to those damn phantom thieves and all the horrors that they would see._

_At least she had only had to deal with one of them this time…if the other thief had shown up…she probably wouldn't have come out alive._

_But now, she would be able to kill them both, with her new secret weapon in hand._

_She started walking out of the room, an evil grin now plastered on her face as she hide her weapon secretly, until it would be time to use it…._

_She softly hummed to herself as closed the door to the room and walked back down the hallway, unnoticed by anyone …._

* * *

><p><strong>Inu: and of course I leave you all on a cliffy, just to mess with ya! And I did warn ya it would be really short!<strong>

**Lyra: and this is why, people call you evil, Miss Inu.**

**Inu: yeah, I know…been busy with other stuff, so I'm gonna try to work on this a bit more when I can.**

**Lyra: you better, or this story is gonna die….**

**Inu: anyway please support and review so till next time: SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **


	6. Chapter 6: A Hidden Secret

**DISCLIMER: I don't DN ANGEL or any characters related with DN Angel. DN Angel belongs to its respected creator (© Yukiru Sugisaki the creator of DN Angel**_**).**_** I only Lyra Riiko, my OC'S and the story idea.**

**Inu: So, I'm trying to come up with some ideas, and after poking Krad for like 2 and a half hours, I finally was able to come up with some more ideas. It might take some more time to finish this series, but I am working on others stories to catch some of them up, since some of them haven't been updated in like forever.**

**Lyra: two words Miss Inu: LAZY…AUTHOR!**

**Inu: Can it Lyra, or I'm getting out the water hose!**

**Lyra: You wouldn't dare! *Author pulls out water hose and sprays Lyra with it* **

**Inu: I told you I would! WHEN I SAY I WOULD, I MEAN IT! Anyway, enjoy the chapter, while I take care of some unfinished punishments! *Sprays more* -Side Note: This Chapter, will mostly be in DARK'S POV, and a little bit of regular second or third person writing style, that I used in the other chapters. (*I forget which one I'm good at…*)**

**Song:****Accessory feat. Eveliene – Keen Girl**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: A Hidden Secret<strong>

**Dark POV:**

**~At Daisuke's House~**

"Ok, so….

You brought her here…. **WHY AGAIN**?"

For like the billionth I was asked for the past hour. This was starting to get annoying, but I did explained what happened at least a few times.

_**Give me some slack, will ya? **_

_**It's not my place to tell everything in thirty seconds or less….**_

But apparently, I was being integrated and I wasn't gonna be left off the hook until all questions were answered.

_**Well, that sucks.**_

_**There goes my night….**_

After what seemed like hours, I was finally able to get a breather from all the rounds of Q & A. So, what did I decided to do, that came across my mind?

Duh, ….

It should be obvious:

_**Go check up on the mystery girl that occupied the spare bedroom.**_

Walking to the room as quietly as I could, without showing any signs that I was coming… (**Well, I am a phantom thief! This is too easy for someone like me!**) I quietly opened the door, to the room that she was placed in.

She was sleeping on the bed, looking like she was having a peaceful dream, even though a lot had happened a few hours ago. I didn't want to disturb her, but something seemed to urge me to go over to her for some reason. So I did, not knowing what was drawing me to this girl.

As I got closer to her, I got an even better look at her face.

When I saw her the first time, I thought she was very pretty. But now, I take that back, since the word didn't seem right at the time.

It didn't do her justice to call her just 'pretty'. There had to be another word for it, but as I scrambled for another word, my mind just wouldn't come up with anything.

_**Guess I wasn't the romantic type as I thought I was….**_

_**I'd better start brushing up on my skills again, I'm losing my touch…**_

I quiet sat on the edge of the bed, hoping I didn't wake her. I didn't even move as I continued to stare at her, taking in all of her beauty as she continued to sleep.

As time passed, I got another urge to touch her….

Ok, something was wrong_**: **_

_**Why am I getting these strange urges?**_ _**This usually never happens before when I flirt with other girls, so why with her?**_

_**Maybe I should talk to a therapist or something…**_

My hand started to move on its own as it went over to her face and gently brushed the loose strains of black hair from out of her face.

She looked so cute, when she was sleeping, like a little kid. She shifted a bit, as she grabbed the blanket she was using and started to cuddle with it.

I tried not to snicker at her actions.

_**Now that was too adorable, even for me to resist seeing….**_

After a few minutes of watching her sleep, she shivered a bit as if she was cold.

I frowned at the action. That's not good at all…I quickly went over to the closet in search of another blanket or something to keep her warm with.

"Hey, Daisuke, got another blanket lying around here?" I asked Daisuke quietly, trying not to wake the sleeping guest that was in the house.

"_**On the top self. There should be a least another or quilt. Why do you ask?" **_I heard a sleepy Daisuke say in my mind, as I looked for my target on the shelf.

"Well, you're cute little friend, is feeling a bit cold over there…so I thought, I would go over to get her another blanket." I said to him, knowing he would start to freak out over what I said.

And sure enough, like I knew he would…

He started freaking out, demanding that I get a blanket over to her quick.

"OK, OK, geesh, you don't have to overreact to every little thing." I told him, as he started to calm down a bit. I smirked as I had found my prize: a big fluffy quilt blanket, right on the shelf. I grabbed it and took it over to the sleeping girl, gently placed it over her sleeping body.

She didn't even make one move when I placed the blanket over her. I smiled at her, as she continued to sleep. I was about to leave the room, when her hand reached out for mine, grabbing it in her sleep.

_**Now that surprised me. **_

Did she somehow know I was in the room? I didn't make a lot of noise, I'm sure I didn't. I've been having sneaking into places for years and haven't been caught not once.

But seeing her grab my arm while she was sleeping, kinda caught me off guard. _**Well, if she and I met up again, I'll have to make a mental note to be a lot more careful on my end…**_

I heard the door open just a tiny bit, as I turned my head to the sound. Someone was at the door and I needed to see who it was.

But first…

I needed to get my hand free from my sleeping guard girl.

I tried to gently pull her fingers off of my hand, but she kept holding on with an iron tight grip. Man she was strong. When she wakes up, I gotta ask how she got this strong….

I continued to fight in the tug of war game to free my hand, but I guess it was no use. I would have to wait till she let go somehow…

I heard footsteps coming as I knew who's those were: they were Emiko's footsteps.

"I thought you might try something like this….you just couldn't resist trying to see her, could you?" She asked in a voice like she was scolding a child for bad behavior.

I gave her a sheepish grin. Guess I wasn't as quiet as I thought I was, especially around Emiko.

I still don't know how she does it and is able to sneak up on me like that.

_**Guess I'll never know….**_

"Well anyway, the reason I came up here is that I found some information about her that I think you should know." Emiko said, as she had grabbed my attention.

_**Information? **_

_**What kind of information? This was starting to get a little weird...what would a girl like her, trying to be hiding?**_

"So, what is it?" I asked her, a little curious on wanting to know.

"Well, from what I found out, I was able to find out the reason why she had that breathing problem earlier…" She held out her hand as held up a little small item in her hand. From the looks of it, it looked like some kind of medical item.

"Did anyone forget to mention that this girl has a medical problem?

…..That she has asthma?"

Now that was big shocker if I ever heard of one.

**This girl….has asthma? **

No wonder she was acting like that, when I saw her. From what I remember, asthma can be very serious and dangerous if it isn't treated right away.

_**But something still seemed off to me. If she was on some kind of treatment program, I don't think it would have reacted that fast like that….**_

"Can I see that?" I asked Emiko, wanting to see if my theory was right. She nodded and handed me the item. I looked at it for a few minutes, as I examined it.

I was right about what I thought a few minutes ago.

This item looks like it's never been used at all. For some reason, it looks like she's refused to use this.

_**Why on earth, would someone refuse to use something that could help them?**_

Emiko seemed to know that I needed some time alone, so she quietly left the room, unnoticed. I stared at the girl, not knowing how much pain she must be in right now.

"So that's your secret…the one you've been trying to hide, all this time…" I said softly to her, as I gently patted her hand. "Aw man….you can be such a handful sometimes…"

The girl let out a cough as she let out a yelp of pain. I stood up with the item in hand, ready to use it on her.

Guess the side effects were starting to kick in….

She let go of me, giving me freedom to help her.

I sat on the edge of the bed, being quiet as I could and helped her sit up. She was starting to act fussy like as she started shaking her head rapidly…

_**Maybe this would be harder than it looked… **_

**Lyra POV:**

It hurt. It really freakin hurt.

My stupid asthma was acting up again, like it usually did in the past. I was so wanted to kick that stupid illness out of my body, but what can you do, when you had this for your entire life?

So as I was lying there, in pains of raging fire, wanting it to stop. Even though someone was trying to help me, I didn't want them to help.

I shook my head as a way of refusing any kind of help. Then it started to turn into a game of tug of war, with me refusing and them wanting.

This wasn't going anywhere at all…

I was about to start losing this state of mind of refusing when I felt my eyes snap open for no reason. And the first thing I saw, was a familiar face with amethyst eyes staring back at me.

At seeing him right in front of me like that, I did the only thing I could think of at that moment….

I pushed him away from me.

"Get off!" I said as I pushed him off and he fell off the bed and onto the floor. I was about to say something to him, when I felt that old cough come back.

Boy, did I hate it when this happens….

"Do you want this now?" I heard the figure say as I glared at him.

"Aw, don't be like that. I was just offering to help…" He said, with that famous smirk of his.

"Yea right, just give it here Dark!" I said, as I held my hand out, finally giving up on my end. Guess it was no or never and the faster I just agree and take the damn thing, the better I can get rid of it…

Dark hands me the item as I get up and start to leave the room, looking for a place to do it in private.

"Stop following me Dark!" I said, as I noticed that Dark was following me.

"Why should I? Who knows what might happen next…" He teased as I continued walking until I found a room that was empty. So as quickly as I could I went in and locked the door behind me, keeping him out.

"Don't even think about trying to break in here, coz if you do, I'll whack you so hard, you'll see stars!" I said to the door, hoping that made him back off. I didn't hear a response from him, so maybe he got my message.

I let out a sigh as I held the device in my hand, just staring at it.

_**And this is why, I wished that I was allowed to carry a gun sometimes….**_

* * *

><p><strong>Inu: And of course I leave you all on a cliffy, just to mess with ya like I usually do! And it looks like I put Dark through some really bad torture…I love doing that to my favorite characters. Anyway, this chapter was a lot of fun to write. <strong>

**Lyra: and I would have really whacked him hard, if I was allowed to…and as usual, this chapter is wayyy late.**

**Inu: yeah, I know…been busy with other stuff, so I'm gonna try to work on this a bit more when I can.**

**Lyra: well, at least your trying to keep up your end of the promise you made…**

**Inu: anyway please support and review so till next time: **

**SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **


	7. Chapter 7: Escape and play tag

**DISCLIMER: ****I don't DN ANGEL or any characters related with DN ANGEL. DN ANGEL belongs to its respected creator (© Yukiru Sugisaki the creator of DN Angel**_**).**_** I only Lyra Riiko, my OC'S and the story idea.**

**Inu: So I gonna bring you another short chapter, coz I want to put in some funny scenes in here.**

**Lyra: are you using that as an excuse to be lazy ?**

**Inu: Noo…I'm not Lyra, I'm keeping up my word. I'm trying to get as much chapters done as possible and get this story moving…**

**Lyra: so, how much more torture are you gonna put Dark in?**

**Inu: a lot more, if I can find something new to do on him…**

**Dark: *frowny look* HEY, that's not fair!**

**Inu: OH, SHUT IT DUMMKOF! *Dark in le shock mode* oh dear…I think I put him in shock…anyway, let's get on with the chapter, shall we? **

**A/N: SONG IN CHAPTER IS ****Drake Bell****-"Superhero Song" (Which I don't own)**

**Song: ****【****Hetalia****】****Mein Gott! (Prussia Charater song) (Piano ver.) and ****Einsamkeit – (Germany and Prussia Duet) (a double song pick!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Escape and play tag<strong>

So there I was, locked in a random room (**it was a bathroom**) with the item in my hand. I didn't want to take it, but I had no choice this time….

So I undid the cap, and forced myself to take it. After a using it a couple of times, I tried to hold back the urge to not gag on the taste.

It tasted awful, like a really bad cough medicine.

After a few minutes had passed, I could feel myself, starting to breathe a bit easier and the flaming pain, starting to die down. I let out a sigh as I put the item in my pocket.

I let myself lean against the wall, as I continued to take deep breaths. I while I was waiting for the effects to kick in, I thought of so many things, to get my mind off the taste of the medical item.

I thought about all that happened and tried to think on why this all happened. As I tried putting the pieces together, I realized that I needed to get back home. I mean, it was nice being here, but I couldn't be stuck in this house forever….

So, I walked over to the door and slightly opened it a bit, to make sure, no one was keeping watch. _**Good, the coast was clear**_…

I quietly went down the hallway, to see if there was another room with a window I could use.

When I found one, I quickly went over to the window and popped it open. I looked and measured the distance from the ground to the window in my head.

I've jumped out of higher places before, so this looks to be okay…

So without even thinking I took a deep breath and jumped out of it. I could hear my mind, ranting at me for doing something so stupid, as I braced for impact.

When I had finally reached ground level, I quickly got up and was about to make a run for it…

_When I heard an all too familiar voice call out to me._

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" **An angry ranting Dark said as I turned my head to see his head out the window. **"AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET DOWN THERE?" **

"Duh….I jumped, Dark." I said as I gave him a smirk. "I would love to stay and chat, but I gotta get back home, so see ya later!"

And before I could let him say anything, I broke into a run, trying to get myself some distance between me and him. I could hear him yelling for me to come back, but I didn't answer, as I continued to run.

I only stopped a minute to catch my breath and put on my headphones to my ipod. (**Which for some reason, was in my pocket.**) With my ipod turned on, I listened to some music, while I started to run again….

_**Darkness has found you  
>Evil surrounds you<br>No one to save you  
>We're almost out of time<strong>_

_**What do you do with nothing can be done**_  
><em><strong>Where do you go with nowhere left to run<strong>_

_**Where is the one who**_  
><em><strong>Stands up and tells you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm here to save you<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're almost out of time<strong>_

_**Nobody knows just who he's tryin' to be**_  
><em><strong>Behind this mask, his wings, his suit of green<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just in time to reach up for the sky<strong>_  
><em><strong>And fly away<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't worry you're safe<strong>_  
><em><strong>In my arms cause it<strong>_

_**Takes your love to lift me up**_  
><em><strong>It's safe to say<strong>_  
><em><strong>You and I were always meant to be<strong>_  
><em><strong>So I will show you why<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm here to stay<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't they know that I'll protect you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't they know they'll have to get through me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't worry you're safe<strong>_

_**Watch out behind you**_  
><em><strong>This is designed to<strong>_  
><em><strong>Quickly remind you<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're almost out of time<strong>_

_**Somebody tell me what he's trying to be**_  
><em><strong>Behind this mask, his wings, his suit of green<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just in time to reach up for the sky<strong>_  
><em><strong>And fly away<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't worry you're safe<strong>_  
><em><strong>In my arms cause it<strong>_

_**Takes your love to lift me up**_  
><em><strong>It's safe to say<strong>_  
><em><strong>You and I were always meant to be<strong>_  
><em><strong>So I will show you why<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm here to stay<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't you worry<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm the one who lets them know that I'll protect you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't they know they'll have to get through me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't worry you're safe<strong>_  
><em><strong>In my arms<strong>_  
><em><strong>So believe<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's easy<strong>_

I kept on running, until I thought my lungs were gonna be on fire. I was so focused on running that I didn't hear the sound of wings being flapped through the sky. After a few minutes, I did feel the wind near my face, which made me look up. I gasped as I saw a fast flying dark, trying to catch up to me on his jet black wings.

_**That didn't look too good for me on my part….**_

I tried running faster, but it didn't work. But before I could say anything, I was suddenly felt someone grab me and I was no longer on the ground, but in the freaking air.

I was caught by Dark, who had finally caught up to me.

"What the hell?" I yelled outloud, as I was held tight by Dark, as a way for me to not be trying to escape. "LET ME GO DARK!"

"No way! If you didn't realize just now, but you're in the air and if I let you go, you would fall to the ground." Dark said, with a smirk on his face. "And besides, I like you this way, holding you like this."

"Well, I don't, so let me go." I said, wanting to be let go.

"Okay, but not here. There's some place I want to take you to first." Dark said as he started to fly off in a direction that I didn't know about. "After I take you there and we talk, then I'll let you go home, deal?"

"Fine, deal. But if you don't keep your end, I'll kick your ass so hard; you won't be able to fly for a week!" I said, as Dark put on a fake wounded hurt face.

"Ouch! That's cold Lyra!" He teased as I turned my head from him. " I better watch my back when I'm around you…**'Little Ninja'**."

Again, with the nickname.

I could my blood begin to boil, at his teasing.

"DON'T CALL ME **'LITTLE NINJA'** YOU IDIOT!" I ranted at him, as he just let out a chuckle at my reaction. _**Maybe I should be prepared to start doing some ass kicking….**_

* * *

><p><strong>Inu: well, it looks like dark is just a glutton for punishment and really good at making Lyra ticked off at him, all the time.<strong>

**Lyra: He better be prepared for me, right idiot dark?" *Dark still frozen in shock* great here we go again with the shockness effect….**

**Inu: well let's just wait for a while and see if he goes back to normal…**

**Lyra: *pokes Dark's head***

**Inu: so next chapter might be longer or shorter, depending on what I'm planning. I'm just letting my mind take over, so I really don't have a major plan for this story. **

**Anyway please support and review so till next time: **

**SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **


	8. Chapter 8:The Way Of Field and Forest

**DISCLIMER: I don't DN ANGEL or any characters related with DN ANGEL DN ANGEL belongs to its respected creator (© Yukiru Sugisaki the creator of DN Angel**_**).**_** I only Lyra Riiko, my OC'S and the story idea.**

**Inu: So we are still having short chapters. I'm thinking of doing the short chapter time for a while, since I keeping losing track of this story.**

**Lyra: you do that a lot, huh, Miss. Inu?**

**Inu: yeah, I seem to be doing that a lot, now a days….**

**Lyra: and is dark still in shock mode?**

**Inu: hmmm… let me go check… *goes and checks* yep, he's still in shock…**

**Lyra: *pulls out a black sharpy* wanna doodle on his face?**

**Inu: I like the way you think…let's do it! *begins doodling face time* so, let's get the chapter started shall we?**

**Song: ****Searchlight Contagious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Way Of Field and Forest <strong>

There was silence the entire way. Neither one of us wanted to say anything, until we had "The Talk". I could feel my hands starting to get sweaty and my mind was starting to get nervous.

Why was I acting like this?

It was just a talk, a discussion, nothing more than that…

So why was I acting like I was being taken to my death sentence? I was behaving like a criminal, waiting his sentence on trial. I mentally slapped myself, to focus and get my mind in gear.

Now was not the time to start acting like a big stupid damn chicken and get cold feet….

**I had to have a game face… Yeah, put on my game face! **

**Don't let myself get too nervous…**

**Show no fear and be strong, don't show an inch of my guard being let down….**

Dark continued flying until he reached a spot that was away from the lights of the city. I could see a field of grass that spread for at least many miles, as far as my eye could see.

I kept my eyes too the ground, as he landed on certain area on the field, where if I could straight ahead, I could see the start of a forest trail. The forest trees showed an entrance that was filled with dark shadows.

"So…." I said, as Dark set me down on the ground. I was glad to be able to be standing after being carried and flying through the air like that. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, were still not in the right place to talk." Dark said, as I looked at him confused like.

"Then where, exactly, is the area… that where gonna talk at?" I asked him. Dark just looked at me, as he pointed at finger at the forest entrance.

"In there…" He said, softly, as I just stared at the place he wanted to take me into. It looked like the gateway to the belly of the beast, but I knew that I couldn't turn tail and run now. I had to show that I was still strong.

"_**No weakness, to anyone…." **_I reminded myself as I took a small deep breath and looked at Dark, not allowing any signs of fear to show in my eyes.

"Allright, let's go then!" I said, as Dark nodded and took my hand in his, holding it tight, as we lead me into the dark forest.

I knew that making the choice to go with him into the forest, I could feel that my life would never be the same again, as the start of something unimaginable was about to take its first steps in the pages of it's destiny…..

* * *

><p><strong>AN SPEC: so, I seem to see a lot of people doing this on many different fanfics, that I seem to think is a little wrong. They look at the stories, but they just favorite them and don't even take the time to read the actual story. And all they say in reviews is: "please post next chapter."**

***So, in my mind, I think that's kinda lame, if you're not even trying to read the story at all* so, a couple of writers are doing this to their stories, so I think I will too *to weed out the "non actual readers out there.* **

**As in: I will not post the next chapter for a while *minimum: one month* until I get at least 2 REVIEWS for this story. *all chapters up to this point* I'm only doing this, until I know there are people actually reading the story and not just being a lazy person.**

**Lyra: the author isn't trying to be mean, she just doesn't think that anyone is actually reading the story *and is having a mini mental breakdown***

**Anyway, to let her have any more outbursts or breakdowns, I beg you: please support and review! **

**so till next time: **

**SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **


	9. Chapter 9: First Part Of The Entry Way

**DISCLIMER: I don't DN ANGEL or any characters related with DN ANGEL DN ANGEL belongs to its respected creator (© Yukiru Sugisaki the creator of DN Angel**_**).**_** I only Lyra Riiko, my OC'S and the story idea.**

**AUTHOR SIDE NOTE: THE AUTHOR *Miss. Inu* HAS POSTED A BIG AUTHOR'S NOTE AND SHE WILL CONTINUE TO KEEP DOING IT UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE OR UNTIL SHE FEELS A BIT BETTER OR SO *When ever that is…* SO PLEASE, READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE, IF YOU CAN…**

**Inu: So we are still having short chapters. I'm thinking of doing the short chapter time for a while, since I keeping losing track of this story.**

**Lyra: and it looks like the author is still not saying anything else until she gets some reviews….**

**Dark: what about reviews?**

**Lyra: Hey, it looks like you finally got out of your shock mode, huh, Dark?**

**Dark: I guess…but now we have to deal with this problem…*points at author who is goes to a random closet and slams the door hard* how long do you think she'll be in there?**

**Lyra: Who knows? I'll just read a book until she comes out…*pulls out book as she waits and chapter starts* **

**Song: **Bleach Music - Will of the heart****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The First Part Of The Entry Way <strong>

"_**Alright, let's go then!" I said, as Dark nodded and took my hand in his, holding it tight, as he lead me into the dark forest. **_

_**I knew that making the choice to go with him into the forest, I could feel that my life would never be the same again, as the start of something unimaginable was about to take its first steps in the pages of it's destiny…..**_

At first it wasn't that bad, with the light still showing in parts of the darkness. But then, as we got closer, the darkness got a little darker and a little darker.

And soon, it was almost completely dark, as I looked around and trying to see my surroundings. But no matter how hard I tried to look, I couldn't see very well.

But I could still feel Dark holding my hand, so I knew that I wouldn't get totally lost in this place.

We kept walking, as I suddenly was feeling kinda spacey like, like I was losing my sense of time. My mind was going in a total blank, like a fog had suddenly clouded my mind.

"Feeling Okay?" The voice of Dark said to me, snapping me out of my foggy like mind trance.

"Huh? What? Can you repeat that?" I asked him, as I kinda felt forgetful for a few minutes there. He chuckled a bit, probably thinking that my reaction was funny or so.

"I thought so….I kinda knew that you have that reaction or so here. Guess it still as those effects on people, especially people with strong mental or magical forces in them…" Dark explained as still felt confused and forgetful at his words.

**What on earth was he talking about? Strong mental forces?**

**What was this, the physiological show for physics?**

"I guess your still confused. Even though you been asleep this whole time, you should still remember some of the past memories that were sealed away in you…" Dark said, as his words were still making no sense.

"But for now, let's just forget it and keep going, for a bit more…"

And so, we continued on, me still feeling like something was up and I didn't know what was gonna happen….

Dark watched this girl's reaction, knowing that it was part of area's doing that was making her feel so confused in her unknowing forgetful tranced like state.

But it was needed to be done, if she was what he had thought she was.

Every since he had met her, he had sensed something strange about her, something kinda off. It was faint the time, but soon the strange feeling of what seemed like an aura trace, suddenly got bigger the more he was around her.

_**So, he needed to see if it was true and the only to find out, was to take her hear and see if this placed recognized her at all…. As also, a being of night and darkness…**_

"Alright, I guess we can stop here. We've walked far enough, so I guess….now we can finally have that talk." Dark said as he stopped, deciding that they had walked enough for them to walk.

He looked at Lyra, as she seemed to be looking around, still trying to see what was going on. Guess he better start now, while she was distracted…

"So…you say your name was Lyra, right?" He asked her, as she nodded her head. "And what else do you know about yourself?"

"What else do I know about myself? What do you mean?" She asked, as the questions felt strange and weird, almost like it was almost familiar to her, like this had happened before.

"I mean, what else do you know? What your memories know, deep inside your mind…" He asked, as he tried to get her to reveal herself, her true self.

When she didn't answer, he stopped, maybe thinking this was a waste of time. But before he decided to give it up and quit, he tried one last idea, that might just work…

"Why don't I tell you something, a little story, that might help clear things up…" He said, as she looked at him, not knowing what to say, but decided to be silent and listen to him for now.

He decided to sit right there on the ground, as she copied him, sitting right next to him. Both were silent for a few minutes, before he decided to speak, in a soft but low voice:

"_I Guess, this story starts off, with two beings: One who was born in Darkness and another, who was born In the Light…"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN SPEC: so, I seem to see a lot of people doing this on many different fanfics, that I seem to think is a little wrong. They look at the stories, but they just favorite them and don't even take the time to read the actual story. And all they say in reviews is: "please post next chapter."**

***So, in my mind, I think that's kinda lame, if you're not even trying to read the story at all* so, a couple of writers are doing this to their stories, so I think I will too *to weed out the "non actual readers out there".* **

**As in: I will not post the next chapter for a while *minimum: one month* until I get at least 2 REVIEWS for this story. *all chapters up to this point* I'm only doing this, until I know there are people actually reading the story and not just being a lazy person.**

**Lyra: the author isn't trying to be mean, she just doesn't think that anyone is actually reading the story *and is having a mini mental breakdown***

**Anyway, to let her have any more outbursts or breakdowns, I beg you: please support and review! **

**So till next time: **

**SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **


	10. Chapter 10:The Story From His Memories I

**DISCLIMER: I don't DN ANGEL or any characters related with DN ANGEL DN ANGEL belongs to its respected creator (© Yukiru Sugisaki the creator of DN Angel**_**).**_** I only Lyra Riiko, my OC'S and the story idea.**

**Lyra: and the author decided to post another chapter in some amount of time or less time, to probably help the readers support and review *and maybe get her to get out of her funk***

**Dark: *sees a mirror and notices the doodles on his face* Who doodled my face with a marker? **

**Lyra: Oh, me and Miss. Inu did. Pretty neat doodles, huh?**

**Dark: Not cool guys! This wasn't funny at all! *stares in horror* **

**Inu: *pokes her head out of the closet and sees the doodled faced dark**she points and laughs* HAHAHA! YOU LOOK SO RIDCULUS! **

**Dark: *at Inu*SHUT UP! *Inu snickers, as she goes back in the closet and closes the door again*So she only came out to laugh and make fun of me? **

**Lyra: I guess so…*Dark let out a small grunt as goes off to wash the marker off his face* **

**Inu: *pops her head back out* so, enjoy the chapter, okay everyone? *goes back in and shuts closet door***

**Song: ****Bleach OST Fade To Black #14 Suite Will Of The Heart (Cello & Orchestra)**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 10: The Story From His Memories I<strong>

"_**Why don't I tell you something, a little story, that might help clear things up…" He said, as she looked at him, not knowing what to say, but decided to be silent and listen to him for now.**_

_**He decided to sit right there on the ground, as she copied him, sitting right next to him. Both were silent for a few minutes, before he decided to speak, in a soft but low voice:**_

"_**I Guess, this story starts off, with two beings: One who was born in Darkness and another, who was born In the Light…"**_

_The beings of Light, the Rulers of Sunlight, were always strong and wanted to see things through to the end. But even though they had the white wings of an Angel, they all had the souls of devils, each one more cunning and devious than the other._

_They used their lies and tricks, to trap their victims in their evil deeds and spells, as they watched each innocent soul be bound into the darkness of their power auras._

_Even though they went by as Beings of the Light, they also went by another name, The Clan Light user or The Clan of Hikari's..._

_But every side of a coin as an opposite, so the beings of Light also had an enemy that they didn't like..._

_They were the beings of Night, the Rulers Darkness, or as some people would call, the arch-nemesis of the Light. They were a lot better and more respected throughout the human world and the world of spirits, since they tried to fix all the damage that the beings of Light did or tried to do._

_Like their namesake, they only worked at the time of darkness and always were after whatever the Hikari Clan members would do, to interrupt the balance of their opposing sides. _

_And just like the Hikari's, they went by as Beings of the Night, they also went by another name, The Clan of Night user's or The Clan of Niwa's..._

_Even though both sides were enemies, the Hikari Clan, the Clan of Light Users and the Niwa Clan, the Clan of Night Users, they were still the two most powerful leader of each side and still needed to settle their differences about each other, but nothing ever seemed to work... _

_Since both parties had hated each other since ancient times and wanted to see the other destroyed, one way or the other..._

_Two leaders of each clan decided to make a deal, so both the spirit and human world wouldn't be destroyed in their hating rivalry battle. _

_The deal that they made was this:_

_Once a month, they would have a week of none fighting against each other, to settle any matters or troubles, allowing a bit of time for peace amongst the clans. They would meet in a secure location, either in the human world or spirit world, depending on where the month placed it at. _

_But one time, one of the clan members, decided to end the small-temporary truce, since she was a lover of violence and bloodshed..._

_and wanted to see a certain someone, die by her hand..._

_At the start of the week, she started to hide in a certain area of the human world, using her human body that all spirits being like her used in the human world from time to time. She looked to be very young, despite how long the centuries passed since she had first became a spirit being user. _

_She heard the sound of wings, as she sensed her target close by, as she looked to see the familiar set of black wings disappear off of its user. _

_She smirked evilly, as she silently walked up to the long hair of dark amethyst purple with whitish tint, shining in little strains throughout, when the sunlight hit her hair. The girl took no notice of the presence behind her, as she started to pick some random flowers that were hidden throughout the grassy field. _

_As she picked a small flower, the presence was suddenly shown to her, as she turned around, giving the stranger a set of strong looking light bluish-purplish mixture colored eyes, eyes that didn't show any signs of being afraid. _

"_Yes, Saiyori? Is there something you need?" The girl asked the woman with reddish-golden hair and deep red eyes, knowing that she didn't just show up in the human world for just a talk. The girl knew the woman, as she was a member of The Clan Light user and a member of the Hikari family: Saiyuri Hikari..._

"_Now, why would someone like you.. a member of the famous Phantom thief Line, The Clan of Night and one of The Niwa family, Yuki Niwa, being doing in a place like this?" Saiyuri said, as she had a bit of teasing voice laced in her speaking tone, trying to set off a fight between them. _

"_I'm just trying to pick some flowers, as anyone could see..." Yuki said as she tried to ignore her rival, not wanting to be around her. _

_But Saiyuri wasn't gonna give up so easily as she need to keep pushing her rival some more, to get her going into a fight mode._

"_I know that. But what I would like to know, is why you are even here and not under that guard dog of a brother's eyesight, since you are his precious sister and shouldn't be in a place where you can get hurt..." Saiyuri said as Yuki could sense a bit of bloodlust, coming from Saiyuri and knew that she was in a mood to fight._

"_None of that is any of your business, so can you just please, leave me alone..." Yuki said as she started to walk away from the Hikari women. But she didn't get far as she felt her arm being roughly grabbed by her nemesis. _

_She turned around and stared into the burning eyes of deep red from the being of light. Her skinned glowed like she was covered in sunlight, as she glared angrily at Yuki, having a feeling of wanting to rip her throat out. _

"_Will you let me go? I don't like being grabbed like this, you know..." Yuki said calmly as she wasn't the type of person to get angry easily._

"_No way! I don't get to have much time with you, and would like to rough you up a bit, since I've been getting so stressed out lately..." Saiyuri said as held on tighter to the girl's arm. Yuki tried to pull her off as best she could, but Saiyuri had a strong grip on her arm, as if she was made entirely of strong steel. _

"_Let me go, I mean it, let me go!" Yuki said, as she was starting to get annoyed at being around Saiyuri. But Saiyuri just gave her a grin and kept her iron grip on Yuki's arm. _

"_I'm not gonna let go, not until I see you squirming in pain and whimpering in fear..." Saiyuri said softly to her nemesis, as she gripped even harder, as small black and purple bruise started to form on Yuki's wrist, from being held onto so tight and for so long. _

_The young night clan girl let out a small cry of pain at having her arm being held like this, making a small smirky smile come across Saiyuri's face. That is the exact sound that she wanted to hear from the girl, the sound that she wanted to hear for so long..._

"_That's it. That's the sound that I wanted to hear for so long from you...the sound of pain..." Saiyuri said softly again, as she was starting to get into the mood. She felt her smirk starting to grow, as she threw Yuki to the ground hard, making her land hard on her back._

_Yuki let out a small yell of pain as she hit the ground hard. A small shockwave of pain entered her body, from her being thrown by Saiyuri like that._

"_Why don't we see how long you can last, before I hear you start screaming?" Saiyuri said as she went over to the night clan girl and put her sharp high heeled boot on her wrist. With one quick action, she stepped on her wrist hard, making Yuki's face show signs of pain, but no screams come from her mouth._

_It looked like she was tougher than she looked. Guess she had to step up her game a bit..._

_Saiyuri grinned wickedly as she started to kick Yuki hard in the side and a few times in the stomach, trying to get a reaction from her. But Yuki was using her stubborn side, as she glared angry eyes at Saiyuri, feeling an angry fire settling in her soul. And she only let her stubborn side loose, when she knew that someone was doing something wrong and wanted her to give in to something evil, but she would show them that side..._

_...To prove to them that she would never give in to them... no matter what. _

_She knew that she couldn't attack her, but she knew that if she did, it would upset the truce-treaty deal that both party sides have agreed to..._

_But Saiyuri knew that and she wanted it to end. And the only way for that to be done, is with either a fight between the two clans during the week of peace-truce or with the death of one that is unexplained and killed either in the human world or spirit world..._

_So she was trying to make that happen, by trying to beat up Yuki so badly, that the truce-treaty would be ripped apart for the call of vengeance..._

"_C'mon now. I need to hear some screams from you or otherwise I might lose my temper right here and now…" Saiyuri said as she continued to kick Yuki, now adding punches and hits to her beating up session. She kept going, even though it was sending searing amounts of angry flaring and hurtful waves of pain at Yuki._

_But she knew that she couldn't stop until one of them gave in and it looked to her that Yuki wouldn't have much longer until she gave in to Saiyuri's statement or her body gave out from being beat up so much, whichever came first._

_As she was about to hit the final blow, a firm strong hand gripped her wrist, stopping Saiyuri from attacking Yuki. She turned to tell whoever it was to back off, when saw a familiar pair of glaring amethyst looking eyes looking straight back at her. _

_She glared back, right at the person she had least expected to see here._

"_So, it looks like you found us...Dark Mousy..." She sneered at him, feeling annoyed that he was here. _

"_Well, It wasn't like you two could go very far, and besides, I've been keeping an eye on the human world for some time…and while you were distracted with trying to hurt Yuki, you didn't realize that you were letting your guard down and allowing your aura to give off your location..." The familiar voice of Dark said as he saw the angry fires glowing in Saiyuri's eyes. _

"_Poor choice on your part. If you were keeping tabs on your power aura, then you might have gotten away with this..." _

"_Oh shut up, Dark. It's not like I actually care about anything that you say..." Saiyuri said as she moved her foot away from Yuki, who tried not to move, in case she had a broken body part or so, due to Saiyuri beating her so badly. _

_Dark took one look at Yuki and then at Saiyuri, already putting it together on what happened between these two girls. He let go of Saiyuri as he shoved her away roughly, giving her a warning glaring look._

"_I'm only gonna say this once: you ever, ever try this again with Yuki or anyone else in my clan and I will make it my personal mission...to make sure you never live to see the sunrise, ever again..." Dark said in a low tone of voice, a sign that he was feeling extremely angry at the moment, but he was doing a good job of not showing it._

_Saiyuri and Yuki both sensed his anger, that was slowly seeping out of his aura, as his shadow started to grow a bit larger on the ground, as they both knew that he might loose control anytime soon, if one of them didn't try to stop him first..._

"_Are we clear on this...Saiyuri Hikari?" Dark said, making his warning glaring look get even bigger as it showed that he was serious about what he was saying. _

"_Yeah, were clear. I was starting to get bored anyway with her..." Saiyuri said as she started to walk away from Dark and Yuki, feeling the need to get away from them and go somewhere else to help ease her boredom. _

_She felt her wings being summoned and she stretched them out, as she used her wings to fly into the air and fly off, leaving the two Night beings to watch her fly off. _

_Dark gave off a small grunt as he went over to Yuki, to see if she was alright. He held out a hand to her, as a way to help her up from the ground._

"_You alright? She didn't hurt you too badly, did she?" He asked her, as Yuki grabbed his hand and shaking her head. But he knew better as he kept silent and didn't say anything, knowing that she wouldn't ever admit it to his face. With a bit of pull, he helped pull Yuki up from the ground, as she light brushed off any dirt that might have gotten on her clothes. _

"_Why don't we go home now Yuki? We shouldn't stay too long here..." Dark said as he knew that they couldn't stay her for very long._

"_I know, but do you think we can stay a little bit longer... please Dark?" Yuki said, as she looked at Dark with her light bluish-purplish mixture colored eyes, staring straight into his amethyst colored eyes. Dark gave her a smile, a smile that she only knew as that he only gave it to her. _

_**As the wind suddenly came into their view, they sensed that the winds of change will soon start to come into full view…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Inu: okay, screw what I said in the last chapter *I'm gonna update this story whenever I get reviews or not* but I still would appreciate some reviews…*but I do thank the people who favorited &amp; are following the story* <strong>

**Lyra: well, it looks like no matter how hard you ask, no one listens… and as the author forgot to say, chapters 10 and 11 will be 'past memory' type chapters, to give a little in story depth to the story that Dark is telling Lyra.**

**Dark: *comes back with no more doodles on his face* I'm still not happy that you guys doodled on my face, you know…**

**Inu: *ignores and goes back into the closet* please read and review, pretty pwease? ^-^**


	11. Chapter 11:The Story From His MemoriesII

**DISCLIMER: I don't DN ANGEL or any characters related with DN ANGEL DN ANGEL belongs to its respected creator (© Yukiru Sugisaki the creator of DN Angel**_**).**_** I only Lyra Riiko, my OC'S and the story idea.**

**Inu: *comes out of the closet* So I decided to not stay in the closet anymore and be out for the intro's from now on…or until I have another depression meltdown again. **

**And also, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was having a bit of trouble trying to write this chapter and got kinda side-tracked. But I am back, and will try not to get anymore side-tracking…**

**Lyra: I'm not gonna get my hopes up, since it's already happened a couple of times….**

**Inu: so, anyway, let's get the chapter started shall we? *also, we get pov styled chapter speaking in this chapter***

**Song:****Bleach OST ****2 #12 A Requiem (sorry I keep using bleach ost's. but they fit the mood and chapter so well for some reason…. But after this chapter, music will definitely be switched to something different…)**

**Chapter 11: The Story From His Memories II**

"_**You alright? She didn't hurt you too badly, did she?" He asked her, as Yuki grabbed his hand and shaking her head. But he knew better as he kept silent and didn't say anything, knowing that she wouldn't ever admit it to his face. With a bit of pull, he helped pull Yuki up from the ground, as she light brushed off any dirt that might have gotten on her clothes. **_

"_**Why don't we go home now Yuki? we shouldn't stay too long here..." Dark said as he knew that they couldn't stay her for very long.**_

"_**I know, but do you think we can stay a little bit longer... please Dark?" Yuki said, as she looked at Dark with her light bluish-purplish mixture colored eyes, staring straight into his amethyst colored eyes. Dark gave her a smile, a smile that she only knew as that he only gave it to her. **_

_**As the wind suddenly came into their view, they sensed that the winds of change will soon start to come into full view…**_

_Yuki looked at the sky, as she seemed to be interested in the clouds for some reason. Dark watched her for a bit, knowing that she always liked watching the sky, no matter where they were at times._

_Since they had been together for a very long time, a lot of people would sometimes mistaken them for twins, since they looked a lot alike._

_But if you looked closer at them, you can see the difference's..._

_While Dark had amethyst colored hair, Yuki also had the same matching color as well, but it was longer than Dark's and had small little strains of whitish tint, hidden within, almost invisible like. _

_And their eye color was also different if you looked closer again. Yuki had a mixture of purplish-light bluish eyes, while Dark had the same amethyst colored eyes, so it was hard to see the difference from far away._

_But it didn't matter what other people thought, they were still..._

"_Hey Dark! Why don't we go over there?" He turned to hear Yuki calling out to him, as she pointed a finger at an open space area, where a forest with lots of trees was and was close to where Dark and Yuki were. Dark looked to where she was pointing at, as he knew that area very well._

"_I guess, but not for more than a few minutes, okay?" He said as she gave off a small giggle._

"_Why does my older brother always have to be such a over protective guy? It's not like I'm a little kid anymore..." Yuki said as Dark gave her a friendly smirk._

"_Hey now. Who was the one that got saved by the 'over protective' Older brother?" Dark said, teasing Yuki giggled again, giving him a soft warm smile._

"_Yeah, okay, I get it. you don't have to rub it in, you know…" Yuki said as she started to walk over to the forest, with her brother following right behind her, not wanting to be left behind…._

Dark stopped for a sec; as he looked at Lyra, as she had been listening to him tell the story to her. He could see that her mind was filled with questions that were spinning all around in her mind.

"Why did you stop? Are you done?" She asked, asking the first question that had come to her mind, since she wondered why he stopped in the middle of the story.

"Because the next part of the story might get a little darker and I don't know if you want to hear the rest…" Dark said, as he could tell by the look on her face, that she was getting a little bit of what she had lost….

The lost memory that she needed back…

"And if I do decided to continue on, I need to know, just one thing…" He asked her, as her eyes turned to look at his for a minute.

"Yes?" She said, as her voice was kinda soft spoken, as if she was trying to not speak any higher.

"With what I said so far, does any of it sound familiar at all to you?" He said, as she just stared, not knowing how she should answer that…

_**I didn't get what he meant, but somehow I was starting to remember something that I think that I shouldn't be remembering or so…**_

_**Or maybe, I was supposed to be remembering it….**_

_**My head felt so foggy and confused at this moment, but as I tried to figure out what was going on, I kept seeing weird like images, flashing through my mind. They kept coming at me, as I kept trying to grasp onto them, to find out what they mean.**_

_**But as soon as I grabbed onto one, I was suddenly thrown into a darkness that I couldn't get out of. **_

_**As I tried to keep the spinning world from spinning anymore, a voice suddenly called into my viewing…**_

"_**Look and see….what you have lost…." **_

_**I saw in front of me, a field and a figure of a woman in the field. She stood there for a few minutes as she then turned to look at me. As I saw her, I immediately knew who it was.**_

_**It was Yuki, the girl who was Dark's sister.**_

_**Yuki looked at me, as she gave me a smile. **_

"_**So, you have arrived, Lyra." She said softly, as she continued on. "So, do you remember what my brother said in his story?"**_

_**I nodded my head, as I somehow couldn't speak.**_

"_**I see…so, you know you have to listen more…but for now, answer his question and the next part will be explained in time…" She said, as a small light covered her and she vanished from my site. After a few minutes passed, I somehow was looking back at Dark, with no traces of that darkness or Yuki.**_

_**I looked at him, as I gave him the answer that he wanted to hear.**_

"_**Yes…it does sound familiar. I remember it…" I said, knowing what I said was true.**_

"Okay." Dark said, as he kept looking at me, as if he was trying to see if I was lying or not. He looked at me for a few minutes, then stopped, as I guessed that he knew that I wasn't lying.

He was about to say something when, suddenly, a small little beeping sound was heard…

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

We both looked to see what the sound was, as I saw that it was my watch that I had around my wrist. I suddenly groaned as I face-palmed.

It was getting late and I had just suddenly remembered that there was a big test at school this week, and I hadn't studied for it at all.

Dark looked at my watch, as he figured out what it meant in mere seconds.

"Let me guess…gotta get home or you're in trouble?" He asked as I nodded my head.

"Yeah….sorry about that…" I said, as I cursed mentally in my mind for my watches damn awful timing.

_**Stupid watch. Remind me later to smash this thing to pieces when I go to the hardware store for a hammer or duct tape….**_

* * *

><p><strong>Inu: OKAY EVERYONE! Today's little mindfuck confusing chapter is brought you to by my crazy family, especially my stubborn as a goat grandpa and my too rude older sis. *for some reason decided today to make me upset and cry for now reason, just because they were both having bad days and wanted to take it out on me, as a stress reliever* <strong>

**Lyra: ouch! That's harsh. Anything I can do to help?**

**Inu: yeah….get me a packet of chips ahoy cookies and some good animes to watch…. And like I said before, ****I'm just letting my mind take over, so I really don't have a major plan for this story. *so how this story turns out, is beyond me or so what my brain wants it do….***

**So with that said..**

**please support and review. And as usual, until next time: **

**SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **


	12. Chapter 12:sneak inthe house like theif!

**DISCLIMER: I don't DN ANGEL or any characters related with DN ANGEL DN ANGEL belongs to its respected creator (© Yukiru Sugisaki the creator of DN Angel**_**).**_** I only Lyra Riiko, my OC'S and the story idea.**

**Inu: So we are still having short chapters. I'm thinking of doing the short chapter time for a while, since I keeping losing track of this story.**

**Lyra: were still having short chapters? How much longer?**

**Inu: probably till the end of the series….**

**Lyra: -.- greattt…that sounds like a lot of fun…**

**Inu: honestly, do you actually care that there are short chapters?**

**Lyra: ^-^ nope! Not at all!**

**Inu: I figured that…*sighs* anyway, let's get the chapter started shall we?**

**Song:****Lindsey Stirling****-"****Spontaneous Me"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: sneaking in the house like a thief!<strong>

Well, this was great. Here I was, trying to get back home in less time than I wanted to do….

Well, I would have ran back home, but Dark offered to take me home via flying ***which for some reason, and swearing to myself, that I wasn't gonna tell anyone that I got to do this***

In less time than it would have taken me to run, I was back at my house, the one I was staying at while I was here in this town. Since I had locked the door to the house, I knew another way to get in...

A very dangerous way…

"Hang on a sec…." I told Dark as I went to go find something. He waited patiently until I came back, with something very strange. He looked at me questionly, as he saw the ladder in my hands, that I was dragging back with me.

"A ladder? Why do you need that?" He asked as he didn't know why I needed it.

"Because, it's part of the way to get back in…" I said, since I didn't know if I had taken my house key with me when I locked the door, earlier, so this was the only way to get back in. "All I need you to do, is hold onto the ladder…"

"Okay, just hold it?" He said, as I leaned the ladder against the side, where I knew a window was. After making sure it wouldn't move, I quickly climbed up the ladder.

When I reached the top, I pushed open the back of the window, allowing my hands to sneak under and open it. When the window was safely opened, I popped out of place, allowing me to get in. The hole in which the window was placed was kinda small, but I figured I could get in.

Now, all I needed to do, was climb through as best as I could…

"You know, I could make this a lot easier for you…" Dark said as I shook my head.

"Nope, this will be fine. And besides, I've done this before, plenty of times…" I said, as I took a deep breath and went through the hole, trying to make myself as thin as I could. It was a tight squeeze, but I made my body go half way through. Now all I needed was a bit of push…

Wiggling about and squirming about, made me go through even more as I could feel myself getting through a bit more at a time. Then, the sounds sounded kind muffled to my ears as I felt my body take a sudden quick drop, like when you ride a roller coaster and the drop off hits you hard, like a hard punch in the face.

As I felt myself starting to go down, I let out a small yelp of fear, as I tried to grab onto something in the room. But there wasn't much to grab, since the window part of the bathroom.

Dark must have heard me yelp as he grabbed one of my legs, while he was still holding onto the ladder. Guess thieving wasn't his only skills, he can also multi-task too….

"Hey! Are you alright, Lyra?" He asked as he must have gotten worried that I hurt myself while trying to sneak in. So he grabbed my leg to try and stop the fall or at least try to. "Hang on, I'll try and pull you back up…"

"No Dark! You can't! This is part of the way to get in!" I said, as I had one hand on the wall and another on a curtain that was making me look like some kind of awkward Spiderman trainee fan. "Let go of my leg! You need to let go!"

"Let go? Are you crazy?" Dark said as he didn't think this was good idea. "What if you hurt yourself badly?"

"Well, the least I would have is a few scrapes and bruises. Just trust me on this, okay?" I said, hoping he would let go soon, since I was starting to get tired and my body was going kind numb. He must be debating to let go, as he thought for a few minutes.

"Okay, I'll let go, but on the count of three…" he said, as I quickly agreed.

We waited until he started to slowly count…

One….

Two…

Three….!

And with that, he let go of my leg, allowing me to wiggle out from the hole and into the bathroom. I could feel my body falling down and landing in the tub, my one goal that I hoped that I would land in. The hardness of the tub, broke my fall, as I landed in it with a hard and loud thud.

I groaned as I slowly stood up, rubbing my back to get the kinks out.

When I was fully standing, I started to walk to the door and quickly fiddle with the knob, to open it and allow the door to be opened.

When I got it open, I gave Dark a small grin, as he just stared at me.

"There we go! And they say that only you can do that!" I said as he just looked at me with a shocked kind a look on his face. "So…would you like to come in or just stand there like a frozen statue?"

'Okay, I'll come in!" Dark said as he smirked at me. "I'm gonna have to remember that one, for when I go stealing sometime. Or maybe you can teach me that trick…."

"Well, I'll have to think about it…" I said, as he walked in, and I closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Inu: well, guess who got to do some sneaking in and surprise Dark?<strong>

**Lyra: I did. And it was a lot of fun, to see the expression on his face. **

**Dark: I would still like to know how she did that…**

**Lyra: ^-^ it's a secret…**

**Inu: okay, okay, that's enough you two…. *sighs* Anyway please support and review so till next time: **

**SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **


	13. Chapter 13: I Don't Care,Not In My Room!

**DISCLIMER: I don't DN ANGEL or any characters related with DN ANGEL. DN ANGEL belongs to its respected creator (© Yukiru Sugisaki the creator of DN Angel**_**).**_** I only Lyra Riiko, my OC'S and the story idea.**

**Inu: So, here we are with chapter 13 and this story hasn't died yet! *plays happy victory music in background***

**Lyra: Really? Well, that's good to hear! So, what is gonna happen next for this story?**

**Inu: Well, many things are gonna happen….*brings out a bulletin board* so as you can see here…*points at board* this is what's gonna happen.**

**Lyra & Dark: O.O!-O.O!-O.O!-O.O!-O.O! THAT'S A LOT OF STUFF FOR A STORY, YOU KNOW!**

**Inu: it's is? *confused face* well, I do write and plan a lot of ideas, notes, and things for stories….**

**Lyra: and this is why, we have so much trouble with you…-.-**

**Inu: O-O! what do you mean by trouble?! Anyway, let's get on with the chapter…*and also, if anyone does remember, this story will go anyway that my mind wants it to go, so however it goes, that's how it goes***

**Song:****Cold-"End of the world (acoustic)" **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: I Don't Care, Not In My Room!<strong>

After getting Dark and myself into my house, I went into the kitchen to find something to drink. I usually got a drink when I did a lot of activities or used a lot of my energy for certain things. I didn't know why, but I got very thirsty and needed a drink to help me get some of my energy back.

I opened the fridge and looked around for something to drink. While I was fridge searching, Dark had made himself at home, by taking a seat on my couch.

When I found some milk to drink, I poured myself a glass; and then, looked to see Dark having a staring contest with a very familiar stuffed animal that I know...

He was having a staring contest with Tonya, my black stuffed bear that had small little white wings. I didn't know why he was having the staring contest, but I could tell that must have been having it for a few minutes or so. But I didn't say or do anything, since I thought it was too cute and funny to see him having a staring contest with my stuffed bear.

_As he kept staring, I suddenly got a very good idea..._

Leaving the room quickly, I went into my bedroom and searched for something. It took me a few minutes to find it, and I went back to Dark, with the item in hand. While he wasn't using, I quickly used the item, which was a camera and snapped a quick picture of him in his staring contest.

"_That was too funny and cute to miss..." _I thought to myself, as I was glad that I got to take that picture when I had the chance. As I put the camera in my pocket, Dark saw my camera, as he looked at me questionely.

"Hey, what's up with the camera?" Dark asked, as he was starting to start figuring it out why I must have had it, but I guess he kinda knew, but wanted me to say why I had it.

"Um, it's nothing..." I said, as I tried to hide my camera from him. But he wasn't convinced as he stood up and kept a sharp eye on my hand, the one that had the camera in it.

"If it's nothing, than let me see what you got in your hand..." Dark said as he started to move closer to me, still keeping an eye on my hand, trying to see if he could find an opening to try and get my camera away from me.

"Unh-uh…" I said as I moved one foot a step back, trying to move away as best as I could. I wasn't gonna let him get his hands on the camera, not by a long shot...

"C'mon Lyra, let me see it..." Dark said as he tried to reach for my hand, but I kept my hand back, not letting him get it.

"No way!" I said, as I kept moving away.

"Let me see it, Lyra..."

"I said no, Dark!"

"C'mon, just one little peak at what you got in your hand..."

**"I SAID NO AND I MEAN IT!"**

Dark was getting a little annoyed that he wasn't getting his way, so he started to put on a pouting like face, like a kid that wasn't getting a treat.

After a few minutes passed by, Dark suddenly got a smirky like grin on his face, as he must have had an idea planned in mind...

And that idea, might not be something good or so, in my case...

"Alright, if you don't want to show me, I guess I can just let it go, for now..." Dark said as he backed off a bit, not trying to reach for the camera anymore.

"So, your gonna stop? just like that?" I asked, feeling kinda confused at why he was stopping. Dark just shrugged his shoulders, as if that was all the explaining that he needed to do.

I tried to guess what he was thinking, but I had no ideas on what he could be thinking or planning. So with that, I decided to just drop it and leave it all at that...

I started to leave the room and head to where my own room was, still holding onto the camera. Dark started to follow me, being very silent and quiet for some reason. He was still silent as I opened the door to my room and went into the bathroom to hide the camera in a special place for later use.

I hid it in a small hole, near the heater, where you needed small hands and a paperclip to get the hole opened. When I had successfully hid the camera, I went out of the bathroom, to check up on Dark.

_And boy, was I in for a big surprise..._

"Okay, Dark, why don't...wha...wha...**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!"** I shouted at him, as I stared at him with a shocked look on my face and my mouth opened wide, as I didn't know how to respond to what I was seeing.

What I was seeing was this:

**Dark had suddenly, had taken off his shirt and was standing in the middle of my bedroom, totally shirtless.**

"Duh, what does it look like? These clothes that I wear for my thefts, can sometimes get a little uncomfortable, so I wanted to..." He started to say, as I quickly put 2 and 2 together.

This guy was trying to strip in the middle of my bedroom, and was trying to get a reaction from me.

Of course, any girl who saw a guy like Dark stripping in the middle of their room, would make them think of a ton of fangirl excited thoughts, and want to do something about it.

Oh, I was gonna do something about it alright, but not in the way he was planning it to be...

"Don't you dare... **DON'T YOU DARE TRY STRIPPING IN HERE, YOU IDIOT!"** I yelled at him, as I pulled my hand into a fist and threw a punch at him, trying to hit him hard.

But Dark dodged the punch, and kept on dodging my other punches and kicks that I tried to throw at him.

"But why should you care if I do anything Lyra? It's not like I'm gonna do anything..." Dark tried to say, to try and prove his innocence.

"**I don't care...But not in my room...NOT IN MY ROOM, WILL YOU BE DOING ANY STRIPPING OR ANY STUFF LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF ME!"** I said to him, making me point loud and clear that whatever he was doing, it wasn't allowed at all, by any means necessary.

As I kept up with the Dark beat up session, I was gonna make sure that this was a lesson that he would never forget...

* * *

><p><strong>Inu: well, it looks like Dark keeps getting into situations that he gets beat up for…<strong>

**Lyra: I guess he likes to get beaten up…**

**Dark: HEY! TAKE THAT BACK! I DO NOT!**

**Lyra: yes you dooo…**

**Dark: I DO NOT! *angry face***

**Lyra: YES YOU DO! *gets right in his face**both in staring contest***

**Inu: *sighs* you two….looks like this might take awhile, so until then, we'll just see what will happen next. **

**Anyway please support and review so till next time: **

**SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **


	14. Chapter 14:Tiredness&a Phone WakeUp Call

**DISCLIMER: I don't DN ANGEL or any characters related with DN ANGEL DN ANGEL belongs to its respected creator (© Yukiru Sugisaki the creator of DN Angel**_**).**_** I only Lyra Riiko, my OC'S and the story idea.**

**Inu: So we are with chapter 14… as once again, it's been awhile since I've updated a chapter on this story. My reason: I was trying to updated some other stories that needed to be updated. So I'm gonna try and update this story with a reminder to do it *every two weeks* so I don't let the story fall and die. Also…*few seconds of silence* Lyra and Dark are still in their staring contest…**

**Lyra & Dark: *still staring at each other* **

**Inu: how long are you gonna be having this staring contest?**

**Lyra: don't know…probably for a while…so why don't you just start the chapter without us?**

**Inu: alright, guess so. So, let's get started with the chapter already.^-^ **

**Song:**** Falling Down - Oasis (Higashi No Eden/Eden of the East OP)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Tiredness &amp; A Phone Wake Up Call<strong>

After I still kept trying to give Dark his little beat up session for what he tried to do, I knew it would only last for a few more moments until I needed to stop. The session only lasted a little longer, when I threw a few pillows at Dark, hitting him in right in the face.

I just stared at him, as I looked at him tiredly like, feeling all the stuff that has happened, finally taken its toll on me.

"You…you…" I said tired like, not being able to say what I needed to say to him, as I guessed that I was starting to get super tired like.

" 'You what'?" Dark said, as he just waited to see what I was gonna say, as he didn't seem to mind to wait and see what I was gonna say to him.

"… … Oh forget it. I can't even think at the moment, since I feel so tired already." I said as I went over to the door. "I think I'm gonna change…" I said, wanting to get into a fresh pair of clothes.

"Want me to come and help you?" Dark said, in a teasing tone of voice, as he started to follow me.

"**NO WAY! YOU ARE NOT COMING INTO THE BATHROOM WITH ME!" **I said as I shut the door behind me, making sure he would stay in there. I could hear a small low laugh inside my room, guessing that Dark thought my little tantrum was kinda funny, in some sort of way.

I ignored it, as I headed towards where my bathroom is, feeling myself going slow like, to conserve my energy from getting even more tired…

A few minutes later, I was dressed in a long t-shirt and comfy lounging pants, complete with fuzzy warm bed socks and slippers. Returning back to my bedroom, I saw that Dark was still in my room, now looking out the window for some reason. I didn't say anything to him, as I gently closed the door behind me, not wanting to disturb his window looking time.

I was going to head to my desk, when I heard Dark call to me.

"So, Lyra…what are you gonna do now?" Dark asked me, as I froze at his voice, hearing him speaking to me like that. I turned to him, as my face shown expression of confusion on my face.

"Huh? Um, what do you mean?" I asked him, as I didn't know what he was talking about at the moment.

"I mean…what are you gonna do, with me here…" He said as a small smirk came across his face. "As in, having me here…in your room. After all…You are a girl and I'm a guy, and sometimes things can go out of hand, when two people are staying in a room together…"

I figured what he was saying with his statement, as I let out a small groan. My confusion face expression was now turning into a tired face expression, as I was starting to hit my limit.

From the way he was talking in the tone of teasing in his voice, I knew what he was playing out and I wasn't in the mood to deal with his teasing, at least, not when I was feeling so tired and starting to get into a low energy state.

"Don't even try it. I'm too tired to even get after you and hit you with a hard fist." I said, as I walked over to my bed and pulled over my blankets.

"Here's what's gonna happen: You get the floor and no trying to sneak into my bed, got it?" Saying my point loud and clear, I crawled into my bed, as I got nice and comfy under the blankets.

"Really? The floor? I get to be on the floor, like a dog?" Dark said as I turned to look at him, as he started giving me what looked to be 'puppy-dog eyes' look. I rolled my eyes at his teasing look, not wanting to say anything that would make him want to tease more.

He guessed that I was gonna ignore him, as he did some puppy like barks to get my attention and somehow started ruffling my hair for fun.

"Hey, cut that out!" I said as I waved my hands at him, trying to get him to stop ruffling my hair. He ignored my hand waving, as he continued to ruffle my hair for a few more minutes, then he stopped, giving me a smirky grin. Ignored it, as I threw a pillow at him, hitting him right in the face.

"Hehe, you like throwing those pillows at me, don't you?" Dark said as I let out a small grunt at him, as I turned my face away from him and buried my face into my pillow, feeling so tired like and just wanting to sleep. I didn't have to wait for very long before I felt my eyes start to close and could feel myself starting to sleep, entering the world of dreams…

(**Dark POV)**

I waited and watched Lyra start to fall asleep, as I saw her eyes close and seeing go into sleep mode. She looked so cute when she was sleeping, that I didn't want to try and wake her. I felt my hand move very slowly and very quiet moving, as I lightly touched her hair, stroking her hair gently like.

As I kept stroking her hair for a few minutes, I felt myself pulling my hand back. Again, my hand was doing things like this, without knowing why it was doing this. A small cold shiver suddenly run down my back, but ignored it, not wanting to know why or caring why I felt that shiver.

A small sigh came from me, as I saw some extra blankets on the side of Lyra's bed and I grabbed them, so I can use them for making a sort of bedding area on the floor. When the blankets were all done, in the way I wanted them to be, I layed down on the floor, being right close to Lyra's bed.

While Lyra slept, I started to go over all that had happened, starting with the theft until now. The events replayed and replayed over and over again in my mind, as I started coming up with millions of questions.

Mostly the questions were, what's gonna happen now and why did this turn out this way, but I guessed those questions weren't gonna get an answer anytime soon…

"_Guess I should just wait and see…" _I thought quietly to myself, as turned my attention to the floor, as silence filled the air, making the room feel a little more quieter…

(**Lyra POV)**

I woke up to what seemed to me hours later, feeling like I lost track of a lot of time and also having a little bit of confusion in my head. After sitting up in my bed for a few minutes, until I was fully awake or so, I started to get my sense of time back. I turned to look at my clock, that was sitting on a desk by the side of my bed, to see what time it was.

I looked for a few minutes, before I groaned softly…

Because for some weird reason, it was 2pm in the afternoon…

A small ringing sound was heard, as my cellphone rang, signaling that someone was calling me. I grabbed my phone and answered it, wondering who it was.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone softly, not wanting to be very loud to whoever was on the phone.

"Lyra?...um, hello, this is Daisuke, from school." The person on the other line said, as I tried to place who the voice is. After a few minutes of thinking, I started to remember Daisuke from school.

"Oh, Daisuke, hi. Um, Daisuke, how did you get my number?" I asked him, wondering how he got my number.

"Um, well, I got it from Cara, who said that you gave it to her, or something. She said that she had been trying to reach you for a while and couldn't get ahold of you." Daisuke said, explaining to me. "So I told her, that I would try to call you, when I could…"

"Oh, I see…" I said to him, guessing that was all of it. "Um, so, why did you call me?"

"Well, Me, Cara, and Riku where getting kinda worried about you…since you haven't been at school for two days…" Daisuke said, as I almost dropped the phone at that moment.

"Wait…**DID YOU SAY TWO DAYS**?" I kinda shouted into the phone, really now in shock.

"Um yeah, I said two days. You haven't been at school for two days and it got us kinda worried, thinking that maybe something happened to you or something…" Daisuke said, as a few seconds passed by. So for some reason, I missed two days of school and I couldn't remember the reason why for the life of me.

_Why did I miss two days of school?_

_And how long was I asleep? _

I looked around and noticed that Dark somehow wasn't here in my room. Some of my blankets were on the floor, like someone had used them to make a small makeshift bed or something. I guessed that Dark had used them, while I was asleep…

As silence came from me for a few minutes, I heard Daisuke calling to me on the other line. I snapped out of my little thinking session.

"Um, Lyra? Helllo?" Daisuke said on the other line.

"Yeah?" I said, as I must have sounded like a ditz at the moment.

"You okay? You were kinda silent and spaced out there for a bit…" Daisuke said, as he sounded kinda worried or so.

"Yeah, I'm okay, nothing to worry about." I said, as that must have helped, cause soon, Daisuke started talking for a few more minutes, talking about all that has happened, while I was out of the school circle. As I half listened to what Daisuke, with half my mind listen to him on the phone, while the other half of my mind was wondering, where Dark had runned off too.

So, I didn't hear the part that Daisuke was saying, until he started calling my name again.

Note to self: gotta learn to focus on listen better to people.

"So, anyway, do you know when is a good time, for us to get together?" Daisuke said, as I suddenly felt time just stop right there. Did he just say, what I think he just said.

_**A good time…for us…to get…**_

_**To…ge…ther?**_

"**WHHHAAATTT?!...WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" **I practically screamed into the phone, probably blowing out the sound in one of Daisuke's ears.

And people wonder, how I still have friends, that can keep up with my craziness….

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Finally done with this chapter! this was one of those chapters, that really took a while to think and write about…which included many hours, staring at a computer….<strong>

…**.**

**Poor Daisuke as to probably gonna lose his hearing for a bit, with how Lyra keeps yelling at him over the phone like this. *well, there is something called turning the phone volume down* also, why do I keep mentioning throwing pillows at Dark?...**

**Coz I am that kind of person, who would throw pillows at him and throw them hard, like a baseball player. **

**So, next chapter is gonna be a pov like styled chapter *of Saiyuri's POV, since it's been a while since I wrote anything about her and I want to give her some spotlight time or so….***

**Anyway please support and review so till next time: **

**SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **


	15. Chapter 15: A Secreting of Mischief

**DISCLIMER: I don't DN ANGEL or any characters related with DN ANGEL DN ANGEL belongs to its respected creator (© Yukiru Sugisaki the creator of DN Angel**_**).**_** I only Lyra Riiko, my OC'S and the story idea.**

**Inu: So in this chapter, were have a little bit of a pov styled like chapter, and it looks like were gonna be seeing an old friend…**

**Lyra: Can we really call her an old friend, since she is a big…fat…**

**Saiyuri: I'm a…what? You better not be calling me, what I think your calling me, you stupid girl. **

**Inu: um guys, no fighting now…. **

**Lyra: hoser!...**

**Saiyuri: low life shorty!...**

**Lyra: skanky tramp-Victorian secret model wannabe!...**

**Saiyuri: Stupid little imp-fiend!...**

***Lyra and Saiyuri starts an angry staring contest***

**Inu: hey…*thought idea*whatever happened, to the staring contest she had, with you, Dark?**

**Dark: well, she got bored and wanted to do something else….**

**Inu: I see…well, this could take a while….*again* so, why don't we just get chapter started, shall we? *also, I guess I forgot to update the story again…note to self: update chapter every two weeks or with a reminder, so I don't forget again***

**Song:** **Florence and the Machine - Breath of Life& Nonpoint-In The Air Tonight**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: A Secreting of Mischief<strong>

_The scurrying was almost done, it just needed a few more minutes for her to be able to find what she is looking for. Even though she had gotten the dagger in the black sheath, she couldn't use it until she performed a special secret ritual on it, to allow it to awaken and be used..._

_But the downside was, that the ritual took a bit of time to be performed and she was the kind of person, who didn't like having to wait and be patient..._

"_Dammit, this better not take much longer. I hate having to delay my plan on destroying my hated enemies..." Saiyuri thought to herself as she had locked herself in a closed off room and placed the dagger in its sheath on a table. _

_After the weapon was on the table, she placed a crystal tied to a black cord over it, allowing it to swing around the weapon in circle like motion. _

_She kept making the crystal scurrying ritual, as she closed her eyes for a bit, thinking about some old memories..._

_Mainly she thought about her old enemy, that girl, Yuki and how she hated her to the core. She thought about all the times, that they had crossed paths and even though they did get in some fights, they never could seem to put an end to their rivalry. _

"_Why...why can't she just die, when I want her too?" Saiyuri thought to herself, as she remembered some old conversations that she and Yuki had between them..._

"_**You should know, Saiyuri…because of how we were made, we will continue to be enemies, for all of eternity…" The calm like voice of Yuki, her rivaled nemesis, said to her one time when they were having a 'little talk'. "And we will never stop being each other's rivals, until the end of time…"**_

_**Just hearing her talk, made her blood boil and want to strangle that girl, until she was crushed in her very own hands…**_

"_**Why do you hate me, Saiyuri? I have never held a grudge against you, not even once…" She heard the sad voice version of Yuki in her mind, as she was trying to get some kind of sorrowful like feelings outta her.**_

"_**Because, just like your brother and my own kin…you are my other half, and I will always hate you. Even though both our clans have some of sort of deal with each other, and we can't hurt each other within the one scheduled week of each month, I still think of ways to kill you off and dispose of your existence in this world, until there is nothing left of you but nothingness." Saiyuri said, responding her answer to the question that her enemy had said to her, her answer filled with all the hated venom that was filled in her heart and soul. **_

_**Oh, how she hated to see that look that Yuki always had on her face, whenever they met:**_

_**A look of pity and sorrow, like she was sorry that her enemy had so much hatred for her…**_

"_But all of that, will change...once I get revenge for everything that bitch has done to me, all these years..." _Saiyuri thought as she saw the crystal starting to turn black. She smirked as she saw that the crystal's job was finished and the ritual was almost finished.

_**Soon, the dagger would be ready and awakened, allowing her to be able to start on her task of revenge...**_

"Soon, my little hated enemies, whom I despise with all my being, I will have centuries and centuries of long awaited revenge against you, that is so long over due..." She said, as she collected the crystal and dagger, putting them in a small dark blue colored bag. She tied the bag shut with a cord that was connected to the top of the bag and tied the end of the cord to the belt, that was around her waist, so she could have it close to her at all times.

Saiyuri looked at a mirror, that was in the room and saw a glassy reflection in it, showing that her time in the room, was starting to be late and that she needed to leave soon or otherwise, she would be overstaying her welcome...

"Looks like, I'm going to be in for a little bit of some entertaining fun, coming up soon..." Saiyuki said softly to herself as she let out a small chuckle of what appeared to be what sounded like laughter.

"_**So...How shall I start the rounds of fun?...**_

…_**.Maybe a servant or two, might do the trick…"**_

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the end of chapter 15. Also, thanks to the reviews I have gotten so far for chapters 1-14 *they really help get the story going so well and help to inspire me to keep going*Anyway please support and review * so, guess were gonna have to see what happens in the next chapter, to know what might happen…<strong>

**so till next time: **

**SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**Anyway please support and review so till next time: **

**SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **


	16. ch16:Random Journal Entry Like Chapter

**DISCLIMER: I don't DN ANGEL or any characters related with DN ANGEL DN ANGEL belongs to its respected creator (© Yukiru Sugisaki the creator of DN Angel**_**).**_** I only Lyra Riiko, my OC'S and the story idea.**

**Inu: So we are with chapter 16. And not much to say with the intro parts…**

**Lyra: not very talkative today, Miss. Inu? That's different.**

**Inu: yah, just want to get this done…and no spoiler will be said Lyra! *Lyra pouts* oh, and no pouting from you, alright? *Lyra turns around, pouting at the wall*so, let's get the chapter started shall we?**

**Song:****Imagine Dragons-All Eyes**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Phantom's Flower: Ch.16<strong>

**Chapter 16: Random Journal Entry Like Chapter**

_So don't know why I am doing this, but I think I should bring everyone up to speed and also keep this journal entry like thing around, so I can also keep my thoughts together, since I think I might lose my sense of thoughts soon or so. . . _

_So, here it goes:_

_Lyra here, writing like a newbie for starters. Yeah, this might take awhile to get used to. And as you might have guessed, things have gone what you might call, a little downhill and up and down, and kinda crazy like, since I moved to this new town, some time ago…_

_I'm going to a new school and met a few friends, one of them being Daisuke Niwa, a nice boy who is kinda a little on the friendly side. _

_But a lot of things started to change a bit, when I ran into the Phantom Thief Dark, on one of his thief sightings. And for some reason which I don't know how it happened, I was caught in an almost attempt at my life when "Krad" (the enemy of dark) tried to hurt me (along with his I guess partner, that skank-trash women, saiyori) but Dark saved me, which I don't think I thanked him for that…_

_But even after that, something strange has been going on lately, that has been making me feel a bit confused…._

_I seem to be getting weird flashes and almost like memory visions that I just don't understand at all. I was told by Dark that I some memories that were hidden deep in my mind that needed to awoken soon. But I don't get it at all at what he meant by that…_

_**Why was all this happening around me?**_

_**Why do I hidden memories in me?**_

_**And why would they have to be awakened by me?...and what would happen if they did awaken?**_

_But somehow I get the feeling, that the questions I keep asking are just gonna get harder and more complicated, as more things keep happening….__***and it looks like I got a little sidetracked a bit, man, I gotta work on not getting so sidetracked a lot…***_

_Anyway, moving on track-__**-**_

_Well, even after that and when I came back home (along with Dark, and a few beat-up sessions that I had to give him when he tried to do something almost 'perv like') I was able to a little Dark before falling asleep…_

_Then, waking up to a phone call from Daisuke asking me to hang out with him and a few friends. _

_So, now that were caught up with all that has happened so far, let's see what's gonna happen next…__***and hope that I don't have anymore problems or awkward moment in my near future…***_

* * *

><p><strong>Inu: <strong>**Well, here is chapter 16. And as you can tell, this chapter was a little short and kinda like a refresher-journal entry chapter, to help some of the audience in remembering what has happened so far in the story. *also, for the next chapter would kinda be like the second part of the story* so, the next chapter is coming up soon…**

**Lyra: and yeah, this was really short since I was trying to get this done and posted today *also-new chapters are gonna be posted either on Sundays or Mondays (to get the story updated faster and more for the storyline)^-^**

**Anyway, as usual please support and review, so till next time: **

**SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **


	17. Some Time To Think On A Decision

**DISCLIMER: I don't DN ANGEL or any characters related with DN ANGEL DN ANGEL belongs to its respected creator (© Yukiru Sugisaki the creator of DN Angel**_**).**_** I only Lyra Riiko, my OC'S and the story idea.**

** **Miss. Inu**: Chapter 17 is now what were gonna get started on and wow I feel a bit tired…**

**Lyra: Feeling Tired? Why is that? You getting sick or something?**

** **Miss. Inu**: No, but I have been trying to work some of my other fanfics that need some work on and the pile of work keeps piling and piling up…**

**Lyra: too much work and stress, you think? Maybe you need a vacation…**

** **Miss. Inu**: yep, I do…*looks through some vacation pamphlets* now, where should I go...and while I am looking through these vacation places, let's get the chapter started shall we?**

**Song:****Late Night Alumni-**_**"Sunrise Comes Too Soon"**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Phantom's Flower: Ch.17<strong>

**Chapter 17: Some Time To Think On A Decision **

Well, after that little phone call that I got from Daisuke and learning a bit more about why he called to ask for us to hang out, I said that I would think about it and give him a call back a bit later, when I had a answer. As I hung up, I held the phone in my hand, staring at it like it was from another planet or something...

A friend had called me, to ask me to hang out with him. Just a random friend, totally random person, had called to ask me to hang out with them, just as friends...

Nothing more and nothing less...

Just as friends...

**Alright, time to start the panic attack meter, in ****3…2…1…NOW:**

**I JUST ASKED OUT BY A TOTAL RANDOM BOY FROM MY SCHOOL, WHO I HARDLY KNOW, TO GO HANG OUT WITH HIM!**

**THIS IS TOTALLY NOT A DATE, AT ALL, NO IT'S NOT!**

**JUST A TOTAL NORMAL HANGOUT…**

**NO NEED TO PANIC AND ACT LIKE AN IDIOT...**

**IT'S ALL NORMAL…**

...

...

**NO, IT'S FREAKING NOT!-I JUST LITERALLY, JUST GOT ASKED OUT, IT'S A FREAKING DATE! THIS IS THE PERFECT TIME TO GO PANIC AND INSANE! ****(*insert benny hill theme for insane moment, until the calm down time kicks in...-time out for freak out attack moment-*)**

––––

after some time I had taken to totally freak out like an insane fangirl and having a major freakout spazz attack, my mind started to replay the phone conversation in my mind and also, took some time to start having a mental conversation with myself, on what I should do.

I mean, I had to choose an answer, right?

That would be the proper and right thing to say, to a situation like this?

I let out a small groan, as I flopped on the side of my bed, feeling like I was being weighed down by something and my whole body was feeling exhausted.

How could I say or respond to something like that?

Yes, even though I am only young and a teenager (I haven't even reached my full grown adult years, since I'm only 18), I knew that situations would be a normal thing on occasion, for the rest of my life, until I learned the ways of the cunning adult...

But until then, I would have to learn how to solve these problems myself...

I kept thinking and thinking, wondering what I should do to about this. After some time had passed, I finally came up with an answer that might solve this or I would be groaning and fussing for eternity until I said an answer...

I quickly redialed the number that Daisuke had just called me with and waited until the other phone line was picked up.

"Hey, Daisuke? It's me Lyra. Yeah, sorry to call you like this, even though, we had just talked a bit ago, but I was wondering if you still were up for that get together, that you called to ask me about..." I said into the phone, as I heard him answer back, before speaking again. "Because, if you are, I'm free tomorrow, I think, if you are okay with that day..."

He answered back with a yes, saying what time he was able to come meet me. I gave him my address and a time that was good, as we both said our goodbyes and hung up both lines of the phone. I once again, stared at my phone, as my face turned into what appeared to be a smile.

I was gonna hang out with a friend...

And not just any friend, but Daisuke Niwa… Maybe my life here was gonna be a good one after all...

My mind, was telling me to not just sit there like an idiot and find something suitable to wear, as I got up from my bed and tried to find something to wear for this kind of outing.

I went over to my dresser and started to go through my clothes to see if I could find anything that I liked. I looked and looked through shirts, socks and pants, tossing some around like an idiot on the hunt for something good.

Maybe this might take a little bit of a while...

* * *

><p><strong>Miss. Inu: So here ends chapter 17 and it was a really short chapter (and sorry, to the audience for not updating last week or so. I wasn't in really good mood and was feeling a little bit depressed, so I didn't feel like updating any of my stories during that time…so I am making it up with the new chapter update * and some extra chapter updates which I will start on, when I get home today*)<strong>

**Lyra: Yeah, was feeling really depressed during that time, and she was really starting to let her depression get to me too…(so, let's just hope she feels a bit better in the next chapters…maybe some reviews might help get her mood back into gear…) **

**Anyway please support and review so till next time: **

**SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

_**Otaku Luv~InuyashaMoonlight634=^-^=~**_


	18. Chapter 18: A little Side Talking…

**DISCLIMER: I don't DN ANGEL or any characters related with DN ANGEL DN ANGEL belongs to its respected creator (© Yukiru Sugisaki the creator of DN Angel**_**).**_** I only Lyra Riiko, my OC'S and the story idea.**

**Inu: So once again, we are having short chapters. I'm thinking of doing the short chapter time for a while, since I keeping losing track of this story.**

**Lyra: Also, in this chapter, where gonna see what dear Daisuke was doing, during the other chapter, or so...**

**Inu: Yep, we need to give some of the other characters some screen time (we can't let them be left out)**

**Lyra: yeah I guess so, even though there's some characters that I would like to not have any screen time…*grumble***

**Inu: hey, now grumbling from you...so, let's get the chapter started shall we?**

**Song:**** Drowning Pool- **_**"37 Stitches"**_

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>The Phantom's Flower: Ch.17<strong>**

**Chapter 18: A little Side Talking…**

Daisuke held the phone in his hand, feeling happy that he got ahold of Lyra and that she agreed to his idea of hanging out with him. At least one thing was done in his mental checklist that his mind came up with.

Now, was the next item on the list...

He needed to have a little chat with a certain thief and he wasn't gonna try and get out of this chat, like he usually did…

_**He closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall into the darkest part of his mind, knowing where to find his inner self**_…

"HEY, DARK! WE NEED TO TALK NOW! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE, SO GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" Daisuke shouted into the darkness, knowing that his voice was being heard and knew it would be answered.

It didn't take long, before a familiar figure entered the space, looking at him with a smirky confused look on his face.

"_**No need to shout, Daisuke, it's not like I was too far in here…"… "And besides, I never had to hear you shout for me like that, so that means that something must have gotten you really mad, to try and call for me like this…" **_The familiar voice of the Phantom thief Dark said, as Daisuke didn't say anything for a few minutes, before starting to question the phantom thief.

"What are you planning Dark? Ever since Mrs. Lyra moved into this town, you have been acting very differently lately. I can't read any thoughts or emotions from you and you were blocked off for a while, after the last theft we did…." Daisuke said, as he looked at Dark with serious questionable eyes. "What the hell are you thinking of doing or planning behind my back? Are you gonna do something dangerous that might get us both destroyed?!"

Dark didn't say anything for a few minutes, before letting out a small sigh, acting not really sure on how he should try and explain this to his tamer.

"_**Listen Daisuke, there some things going on, that I don't even know what they are or how to explain them, but I will tell you what I know so far and maybe that might help. That girl, Lyra,…there's something about her, that is drawing a lot of attention to the magic and supernatural here in this town and she might have a key as to what it is…" **_Dark started to explain, as Daisuke listened carefully, not sure of what his inner self was saying. "_**And the reason I blocked you off for a while, was so I could try and figure it out myself, without having to worry if whatever the cause was might put you in danger…" **_

"But you could have just told me the plan and what you were doing, instead of shutting me out like that!" Daisuke said, as he wanted to argue with the phantom thief. "If you could have at least let me know a little bit…"

"…_**.And risk you being caught in whatever mess it was, even if there was a magical force that would have killed you, if you knew even a little bit of information?!"**_ Dark said, making Daisuke freeze at the thought. _**"Remember what happened the last time I told you of a dangerous plan, that I wanted to do?! You got caught in a trap and almost was lost in the active magic force of the artwork. If I hadn't told you anything, you wouldn't have been targeted…" **_

Daisuke knew what he was talking about, as it was a time long ago, when he asked Dark what the plan was that the was trying to do to steal a very rare artifact and because he was told of the plan, the artifact artwork worked against them and tried to seal Daisuke up in the artwork's power so Dark wouldn't be able to seal it away, basically using Daisuke as a shield. But Dark found a way to free Daisuke and sealed up the artwork's power.

Because of his actions, he had put his own tamer in danger, a mistake, that he never wanted to cause again….

That could be way he was acting this way, not wanting a repeated of that mistake, as Dasiuke guessed, but still felt his emotions going sad and a little depressed at, for not being told anything…

"Yeah, I know." Daisuke said, as he remembered that time and was started to feel a bit sorry for getting angry at the phantom thief, but he was still feeling a bit left out. "But I thought we were a team Dark. And teams need to work together…"

"_**We are a team, Daisuke, and I am sorry that I didn't tell you anything about my plan, but for now I have to keep this tightly under wraps, at least for a little while…"**_ Dark said, as he could feel his tamer's emotions and was starting to feel the regret himself. _**"…Just for a little while longer and I promise, when the time is right, I will tell you everything, alright?" **_

"Alright, I guess I can wait a little longer. But no funny stuff or I won't let you off the hook so easily…" Daisuke said, as he gave the phantom thief a grin.

"_**You know, you and Lyra are kinda alike, at least when you both want to beat me up…"**_ Dark said, as he let out a little laugh. _**"She tried to beat me up with a pillow when I was in her room…" **_

"Wait, why were you in here room Dark? You didn't try to do anything to her, did you?" Daisuke said, as he stared at the thief.

"_**Nope, because she wouldn't, because she would have kicked my ass if I did! She sure is one tough girl, that is for sure…"**_ Dark said, as he could sense that there time in the area was almost up. _**"…I do have one last thing to say before I go though-You might want to keep an eye on her when you two are together, just in case. I sense that something might be going on and if you take your eyes off her for a second, than whatever might happen, will take that chance to strike…" **_

And with that said, Dark left the darkness area, as Daisuke opened his eyes, wondering what Dark meant by that last part. He continued to think about it, as he also started thinking of how he should be, as he got ready to go to his meet up with Lyra…

* * *

><p><strong>So, here is chapter 18. again, a short chapter to keep you guessing till the next one. (that means, you will be having questions and thoughts to come up with for the next chapter)^_^<strong>

**Anyway please support and review so till next time: **

**SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Otaku Luv**_**~InuyashaMoonlight634=^-^=~**_


	19. Chapter 19: A Day of Fun and Hangouts

**DISCLIMER: I don't DN ANGEL or any characters related with DN ANGEL DN ANGEL belongs to its respected creator (© Yukiru Sugisaki the creator of DN Angel**_**).**_** I only Lyra Riiko, my OC'S and the story idea.**

**Inu: So we are with chapter 19, just one chapter away from chapter 20…TIME TO PARTY!*Party mode***

**Lyra: Okay, looks like someone is happy for wanting more chapters…*watches inu in her party mode***

**Inu: Yep…so anyway, let's get the chapter started shall we?**

**Song:** **Monkey Majik-**_**Sunshine (Nura: Rise of The Yokai Clan OP 2)**_

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong><strong>The Phantom's Flower: Ch.17<strong>****

**Chapter 19: A Day of Fun and Hangouts**

So after some time passed, with a lot of thinking and making a lot of decisions on what to wear and how I should be for the hang out day, I finally thought that I was fully ready and kinda mentally prepared on having a good time, and nothing was gonna wrong…

Or so I hoped, that nothing was gonna go wrong…

_**Well, let's just see then and I will cross my fingers for good luck, just in case…**_

––––

So, at the hangout area (which just happened to be the mall), I could feel myself starting to get really, really nervous. I mean, it was just a hangout with a friend right? Nothing was gonna go bad right, so there was no need to be nervous, right?

_**Well, tell that to my panicking mind, who was going into ballistic at the moment, thinking I was on a date or something…**_

"Hey, Miss. Lyra? Is there something wrong?" As I heard the voice of Daisuke say to me, as i turned my attention to Daisuke, while staring at him with a **"derp eye look", **feeling like an idiot at the moment.

We had just sat down at a table in the food court of the mall, after spending a few hours looking at different stores, like the bookstore, the art supplies store and a small little arcade like shop that had a few games that we tried out, before deciding to take a small little break for a snack…

"Eh? What? I'm, sorry, I kinda spaced out….what did you say?" I asked him, wanting to facepalm at my reaction. Talk about the worst and stupidest timings ever, I just had to space out, didn't i? I'm an such an idiot…

"Well, I was a little worried, that something was on your mind, since you didn't touch your ice cream yet…" Daisuke said, as he pointed a finger at my ice cream in a dish, which was slowly melting at the moment. I looked at my poor cookie dough ice cream, as it wasn't getting at this time and started to quickly eat it, to help it at least from melting into ice cream soup.

––––

"Oh, crap, my ice cream is melting…its okay, I'm alright…" I said, in between bites of my ice cream, not caring that I was eating a little too fast.

"Um, Miss. Lyra, I don't think you should eat it that fast…you could get a brain freeze…" Daisuke started to say, as I took a third bite and put my ice cream dish down, giving him a smile.

"Nah, I won't get a brain freeze, not with this little dish. It would have to be a little bigger for it to give me a brain freeze…" I said, as Daisuke looked at me funny like.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, um, just exactly how much bigger?" He asked, as he looked a little worried for some reason. I thought for a second, before I answered him with this:

"Um, let's see…about maybe between a pint and a gallon I think…"

….

…

"**BETWEEN A PINT AND A FREAKING GALLON OF ICE CREAM?!" **Daisuke yelled out, his face totally freaked out at my answer. **'YOU CAN EAT THAT MUCH ICE CREAM IN A DAY?"**

"Oh, not just one…about a couple of those, max is probably three or so…" I said, still with the smile on my face. Daisuke's face suddenly froze as he his brain must be trying to figure out the thing I had just said and wonder if it was possible for a normal human to do that. I stared at him for a few minutes, before a little snicker came from me, which turned into a round of giggles.

Daisuke snapped out of his frozen state, as he looked at me, with a questionable look.

"Um, Miss. Lyra, why are you laughing?" Daisuke asked, as I tried to calm down some of my laughing down.

"It's because…you had a funny expression on your face, that I couldn't help but laugh." I said, as I tried some more to calm myself down. "I'm sorry, if I laughed like that, like I was making fun of you…I wasn't trying to do that at all, if you know what I mean…"

"I know Miss. Lyra, you don't seem to be the kind of person who would do something like that." Daisuke said, as he gave me a smile, knowing that he believed what I said and knew that I wasn't laughing at him as a way of teasing him….

––––

So, after that, we started to talk for a little bit, mostly him asking questions about my life before I moved to his home town. I told him that I had lived in America for most of my life but I was born in Berlin, Germany, and had moved to America when I was about 2 ½ years old. My brother had helped me with all the transfer and moving papers for me to live in town (along with my Mom who I haven't seen for a bit of a long while)….

"You have a brother and a mom, Miss. Lyra?" Daisuke said, as I nodded my head at him, as I reached into my messenger bag styled purse and pulled out a small little booklet locket. I opened the booklet locked and handed it to Daisuke, for him to see. Inside the booklet locket, was a picture of me, with an older looking guy that had the same hair and eye color as me, but his hair was more darker shaded with red highlights running through it. On the other side of the booklet locket, was a picture of me, the older guy and a woman who looked like an older version of me, smiling pretty like.

"The guy is my older brother, Hansel, and the woman is my mom, Natasha." I explained to him, pointing out the people in the pictures. "Before you ask, I don't have any pictures of my dad, since I don't know anything about him. my memory of him, is kinda fuzzy, so I can't tell you a thing about him…I'm sorry, if you wanted to know more…" I held out my hand for the booklet locket back, as he gave it back to me, as I put it back in my purse for safe keeping.

"I understand how that must feel, Miss. Lyra. My dad hasn't been around much for most of my life either, since he was gone for almost 12 whole years…and just shows up, outta the blue one day, at our house…" Daisuke said, as I guessed that we almost had the same problems, but with different settings…

"I see. Guess the world isn't as closed off as most people think…" I said, as I gave him a smile. "Oh, and Daisuke, I was just wondering, could you not call me 'Miss. Lyra? It makes me sound kinda weird. You could just call me Lyra, since most of my old friends used to call me that…"

"Okay, I guess,..Lyra…." He said, as he got a little bit of a pink dust on his cheeks, like he was blushing at saying that. I giggled at his reaction, as he started freaking out, like he was embarrassed to be blushing like that in front of girl.

Well, maybe this is one friend, I am gonna like having around, since we seemed to be getting along so well….

––––

Soon, we continued to talk some more, until it was getting really late and that I would need to go home and get ready for the next school, since the test that I had been worried about before was coming up soon (in two days) and I hadn't studied at all for it.

**(but Daisuke, Risa, Risa's friend Megan, Riku, Cara, and a few other kids from class were kind enough to make a book of notes, so I could study them and get a little prepared for the tests...*they all gave Daisuke the notes, so he could give them to me when we met for the hangout*)**

With some of the class-study notes, I saw it divided into sections…**(done by Riku who organized them that way) **so, they went something like this:

-Riku worked on the first section which was Math, writing the math problems and helpful tips on some parts…

-Amy and Sara **(Riku's friend, who are sisters, but not twins) **wrote the parts for English Lit and English Grammar…

-Risa wrote some drama notes and tips, with a few little doddles **(don't know why, but she also put down her cellphone number, along with Riku's, if I got stuck anywhere)**….

-Megan **(The short blond haired- light blue eyed girl, who is Risa's friend), **wrote the notes for home ecs**,( since she and Risa are in the same cooking class, which I guessed Risa wasn't so good at)**…

-Cara **(the medium-short brown haired, brown eyed girl) **wrote the notes for History, Writing them very detailed like, along with helpful tips…

-Daisuke wrote the last parts, which included any other missed parts/tip-hints that I might forget , along with some random teacher notes...**(there was a few 'good luck' messages from Risa and Riku's other friends-Mark, Tonya, and someone who's handwriting was hard to read, but looked to be writing 'good luck for the test')**

As I looked over the notes for a few minutes, trying to make sense of some of them, I noticed one page at a list of everyone's phone numbers, in case I needed to ask for some more help if none of the notes made any sense or if I didn't get it…

While I had been looking at the notes and was about to say my goodbyes to Daisuke, I felt a cold shiver run down my back…

A shiver that made me feel like I was being watched…

I looked around to see where or who was making me feel this way, as I saw someone who thought looked very familiar:

A woman with light golden colored skin, like the rays of the sun, who had reddish-golden hair that grew dark at the ends of her hair and deep-red eyes, almost like the color of blood. She wore a short mini jacket, long thin pants that had a loose belt around her waist, knee high boots with a high heel and a tank top underneath the jacket that showed some of her skin in many places, that was all in colors of white...

White colored clothes and with that hair-eye colors, she looked so familiar…

And also, dangerous- that the woman, that was known as Saiyori…

I knew that she might be looking for me, as I saw her turn a corner and disappear, like she vanished into thin air. As I tried to hide my fear and said my goodbyes to Daisuke, I didn't it show, that I might be in danger, because I wanted to try and handle this myself…

While I walked away, I thought of what I could do, to make myself not get caught in a fight with her. Whatever I thought I knew, that was doing to protect my friend…

Yes, I considered Daisuke to be a friend and I would do everything to make sure, that he wouldn't get caught in a crossfire, that was about to be formed…

––––

"_**Hey, Daisuke? Do you sense that?"**_ Daisuke heard the voice of Dark calling to him in his mind, as it caught him off guard.

"Sense what? What's wrong Dark?" Daisuke asked, wondering what was wrong.

"_**That woman…Saiyori…she's here and she seems to be after someone…." **_Dark said, as his ability to sense supernatural things always kicked in a lot faster sometimes, if the power was strong enough. _**"Daisuke! I think she might be after Lyra! Hurry up and go after her!" **_

"After Miss. Lyra, but why?" Daisuke asked, not fully understanding.

"_**No time for questions, just hurry and go! She might be in danger! Hurry and get to her, before that woman does!"**_ Dark said, as Daisuke guessed that he should just do what Dark says and go after her. So he started running, trying to catch up to Lyra as fast as he could…

* * *

><p><strong>Inu: so, here is the end of chapter 19. wow, it looks like something is going on, since Saiyori as made a little appearance again…*guess she might be up to no good again* and I got to make the chapter a little emotional, with adding the part about Lyra's family (I might add some more with that, but nothing is written or done yet, since it will be an idea on the progress board.)<strong>

**Lyra: well, keep her away from me! I don't want to deal with her…I hope I can stay away from her until the next chapter or so…**

**Anyway please support and review, so till next time: **

**SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Otaku Luv**_**~InuyashaMoonlight634=^-^=~**_


	20. Chapter 20: Being Followed By A familiar

**DISCLIMER: I don't DN ANGEL or any characters related with DN ANGEL. DN ANGEL belongs to its respected creator (© Yukiru Sugisaki the creator of DN Angel**_**).**_** I only Lyra Riiko, my OC'S and the story idea.**

**Inu: And we are here with Chapter 20! HAPPY CHAPTER 20****TH****!*Throws confetti in the air***

**Lyra: Yep, she has finally gotten into her party mode…she might be in that for a while…**

**Inu: Oh, yeah I am and I'm not gonna stop…*goes into more party mode* well, in this chapter, part of the chapter is gonna be in a POV like style (since I wanted to add a little different change to the story a bit) and the normal style, on how I did them before *just to see how the story can get some little bits of fun to it* **

**So, let's get started with the 20th chapter, shall we?**

**Song:****The Heavy-**_**"Short Change Hero"**_ **-**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Phantom's Flower: Ch.20<strong>

**Chapter 20: Being Followed By A familiar 'Stranger'…**

Lyra kept walking, hoping that she was putting some distance in between her and the person, that she might be getting attacked by. She kept her messenger styled bag close to her, ready to use it for whacking anyone if something went wrong and if she somehow might get hurt….

But if something did happen, she wasn't going down without a fight first…

She kept her focus on her walking and trying to be normal like, as she thought that she heard footsteps behind her. she ignored the sound, thinking she had imagined it, as she continued. But soon, she heard the footstep sounds again, as she knew that it wasn't her imagination thinking of that.

Okay…now, she was starting to get a little freaked out.

As she stopped for a second, ready to attack if necessary, she counted to ten to herself and slowly turned around…

And she was soon, seeing the person, she had least wanted to see.

The smirk of Saiyori, was being shown back at her, as she felt her body go numb at seeing the deep-red eyed, reddish-golden haired woman from before, knowing that if she was here…

_**Then she must be in some kind of trouble or was about to be in…**_

––––

Saiyori smirked at the human girl, knowing how lowly and worthless humans were compared to her kind. She knew that the girl didn't have any kind of protection or guard to protect her from Saiyori trying to find her, but she didn't believe that it would be this easy to sneak up behind her and catch her off guard like that…

It looks like this was really gonna be fun for her and she would have so much fun in the entertainment that she was had planned with…

Still wearing the same clothing that the had wore when her and Lyra had first met- the short mini jacket, long thin pants that had a loose belt around her waist, knee high boots with a high heel and a tank top underneath the jacket that showed some of her skin in many places, that was all in colors of white- made her look that she was someone who was very normal…

But beneath those clothes of heavenly color, was the soul of a being who was worse than any demon and had a plan of revenge on the girl who humiliated her pride…

And now, she would deliver that payback, in double…

"Well, Well. It's been awhile, hasn't it, you stupid little imp?" Saiyori said in a voice filled with sarcasm. Lyra didn't say anything, as she kept her brown eyes on her, watching her and waiting to see if she would make a move or do something at this moment. Saiyori could almost laugh at this girl, as she could never guess what was in store for her. "It's so much better with just the two of us and without any so called 'distractions' around to interrupt us…"

" 'Distractions'? What the hell are you talking about?" Lyra said as she was didn't move a muscle, keeping her guard up. Saiyori had to admit it, that she was surprised that the stupid girl was trying to put up a descent fight, even though it would be totally useless…

"You should know what I'm talking about, stupid girl. You messed me up and made me look like a fool in front of my brother…" Saiyori said, as she knew that the person she was talking about was Krad, the other half of the phantom thief and a pawn she needed for the plans she was doing in secret for her 'revenge'…

"…And for your actions, you will pay dearly for them…" Saiyori said, as she pointed a finger at Lyra, as her smirk got evil looking, like she had won the round of a game, through cheating.

Lyra looked at the woman, as she could only come up with one thought for her:

"_**This woman…is an pure, stupid idiot…" **_

"Again, I ask, what the hell are you talking about? You must be high or something. "Lyra said, as she rolled her eyes at Saiyori as if she was annoyed with her. "I only thought models had no brains, but you…"

….

"…You must have the mind of dull rock, because you are acting so stupid right now…"

"What?! How dare you call me that, you little troll! I shall skin you alive for that comment!" Saiyori said, in a low growling tone of voice, as raised a fist at the girl, ready to punch her on the spot.

"Oh? Your gonna punch me? I guess you forgot the last time you tried to fight me. You got your ass whooped, you stupid slut…" Lyra said, as she started a round of teasing, trying to make the she-devil in white blow off her top. And just as a few minutes passed she heard another set of footsteps coming from behind her, as she turned to see for some reason, Daisuke, who looked to be staring at her, a little freaked out.

Ah, great, how was she gonna explain this now?

––––

Daisuke had gone after Lyra, hoping to find her quickly and he was surprised that not only did he find Lyra, but also the woman, Saiyori that Dark had warned him about….

_**Who looked to be pretty pissed at the moment…**_

"Say, that again, you little wench! I dare you…I COMMAND YOU TO REPEAT WHAT YOU JUST CALLED THE GREAT SAIYORI, YOU LITTLE IMP!" Saiyori said, as she glared red eye colored daggers at Lyra. Lyra looked at her like she was crazy, before smirking at the woman.

"What, you didn't hear me you old hag-bag? Fine, I'll repeat it so your old ears can hear me: you got your ass-whooped, the last time you tried to fight me…"

…

"_**You…stupid…slut…"**_ Lyra said as Saiyori screamed outloud, as she was in a fit of rage. She was just about had it with this girl and she was gonna make her pay for all that she was doing to her…

_**Oh, yes, she was gonna make sure, that she would pay…**_

_**And the revenge, would ever be so worth it…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Inu: So, were ending it right here, on a cliffhanger and to keep you guys guessing on what Saiyori might be planning to do. And I know that these chapters are a couple days late, but I am doing extra chapters to make up for it. <strong>

**Lyra: yep, and also, it would be greatly appreciated if the audience could leave a review or two, on how the chapter was *since is getting depressed again, about that…***

**Anyway please support and review so till next time: **

**SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Otaku Luv**_**~InuyashaMoonlight634=^-^=~**_


	21. Chapter 21: Attack And Entrapment

**DISCLIMER: I don't DN ANGEL or any characters related with DN ANGEL. DN ANGEL belongs to its respected creator (© Yukiru Sugisaki the creator of DN Angel**_**).**_** I only Lyra Riiko, my OC'S and the story idea.**

**Inu: So we are with chapter 21. and I maybe be off and on, in getting the chapters done and posted because I have been having a bit of a little depressed like mood for a few weeks and it has been affecting my writing urges *and making me not to write some days* but I will try and work on the chapters when I can and hope that this mood goes away soon….**

**so, with that said, let's get the chapter started shall we?**

**Song: Max Jason Mai-**_**"Don't Close your Eyes"**_**(Slovakia-Eurovision 2012 Song Contest)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Phantom's Flower: Ch.<strong>** 21**

**Chapter**** 21: Attack And Entrapment **

"_**Say, that again, you little wench! I dare you…I COMMAND YOU TO REPEAT WHAT YOU JUST CALLED THE GREAT SAIYORI, YOU LITTLE IMP!" Saiyori said, as she glared red eye colored daggers at Lyra. Lyra looked at her like she was crazy, before smirking at the woman. **_

"_**What, you didn't hear me you old hag-bag? Fine, I'll repeat it so your old ears can hear me: you got your ass-whooped, the last time you tried to fight me…"**_

…

"_**You…stupid…slut…" Lyra said as Saiyori screamed outloud, as she was in a fit of rage. She was just about had it with this girl and she was gonna make her pay for all that she was doing to her…**_

––––

She pulled out small dark blue colored bag tied closed with a cored, that was tied to the belt that was around her waist, as she undid the bag's cord and opened the bag, pulling out two items:

A black sheath covered dagger and a small crystal that was tied to a black cord.

Both Lyra and Daisuke looked at her and the items, trying to think of what she was gonna do with them. Saiyori said nothing as she threw the crystal on the ground, right by Lyra's feet. The crystal did nothing for a few minutes, before it suddenly turned a dark shade of balckish like colors and surrounding Lyra in black like shadows. She covered her eyes as she was blinded for some reason and the shadows shot up and tried to get at her.

**What the hell was going? **

**What was this Saiyori woman was trying to do?**

She felt something grabbing her hand as one of the shadows had wrapped itself around her arm and was trying to wrap itself all around her. she uncovered her eyes as she tried to get the shadow off of her, but more shadows were coming onto her, as they were wrapping themselves around her more. She tried to pull and shake them off, but they were too strong for her as they were starting to create a covering like cage, trapping her inside.

She tried to reach out for Daisuke to help her, as she held out her hand out for his, but it was no use, as when he tried to reach for her hand, the shadows pulled her hand back, pulling into the deep inside part of the cage.

"Daisuke!" Lyra said as she was soon consumed inside the cage, being trapped inside whatever was in there. When she was fully in the cage, the crystal glowed a purplish color as the cage turned into a flash of blackish purple light. The flash lasted for a few minutes, before fading out and going back into the crystal.

_**When the light flash was gone, the cage had disappeared and Lyra was nowhere to be seen…**_

"Lyra!" Daisuke yelled, as he feared of what had happened to Lyra. He turned his gaze to Saiyori as he glared angry eyes at her. "What did you do with her?"

"Oh? Your asking me, little boy?" Saiyori said, as she held out her hand, as the crystal floated in the air and flew over to her hand and layed on the palm of her hand. She smirked as she had the crystal in her hand and held it by the long cord, waving it teasing like. "Why should I tell you that? I have no reason to answer any of your questions nor reason to give you anything you want…"

She looks at him for a few seconds, before smirking at him. "…Although, you are the tamer host of the phantom thief Dark, the enemy of my companion, so maybe I should get rid of you now, while I am still around here…"

Daisuke looked at her, as he started to get a few panic thoughts racing through his mind. How did this woman know who she was? She didn't see him transform into Dark anytime, did she?

"…This, might be kinda bad…" Daisuke thought, as he tried to think of some way, on how he could fix this situation, without relying on Dark to help…

––––

_Lyra felt herself floating in a darkness like space, as she didn't know what had just happened. Her mind kinda felt a bit fuzzy as she tried to remember what had happened. _

_As she was trying to think, she didn't hear the soft footsteps of someone coming over to her. But as the footsteps got closer, she heard them and turned her head to see who it was. _

"_Who's there?..." She said, as she noticed a figure that looked so familiar. "Wait…are you…?" _

* * *

><p><strong>Inu: and so ends chapter 21. And I left you all on a cliff hanger that is gonna be keep you guessing on what's gonna happen next…<strong>

**Lyra: yep, she's not gonna say anything. *which Is gonna make us wait till then***

**Anyway please support and review so till next time: **

**SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Otaku Luv**_**~InuyashaMoonlight634=^-^=~**_ **-**


	22. Chapter 22:Lyra Meets Yuki…again…

**DISCLIMER: I don't DN ANGEL or any characters related with DN ANGEL. DN ANGEL belongs to its respected creator (© Yukiru Sugisaki the creator of DN Angel**_**).**_** I only Lyra Riiko, my OC'S and the story idea.**

**Inu: So I know, that this posted kinda late like. But I got a good reason why: during last week, I only got limited time to go to the library to update the story chapters, due to my grandparents being out of town *and it was mostly raining a lot, so I couldn't go out a lot when it rains or otherwise I would have been drenched and soaked…* (also, I was having a bit of a rough time and not wanting to write anything for a while)**

**Lyra: So, what does that have to do with anything?**

**Inu: Well, I take the bus sometimes and when the weather's bad, the bus is always so and late…*so I would have been waiting forever for the bus to come…***

**Lyra: I see…so, you just said home and wrote stuff there?**

**Inu: Yep, basically. Well, anyway guys, in this chapter, we pick off on what happened in the cliffhanger of the last chapter…so, let's get the chapter started shall we? *also, there will be a bit of some memory flashbacks in this chapter, so just to let you know…***

**Song: Lena-**_**"Taken By A Stranger" **_**(Germany-Eurovision 2011 Song Contest)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Phantom's Flower: Ch.<strong>** 22**

**Chapter 22: Lyra Meets Yuki…again…**

_**Lyra felt herself floating in a darkness like space, as she didn't know what had just happened. Her mind kinda felt a bit fuzzy as she tried to remember what had happened. **_

_**As she was trying to think, she didn't hear the soft footsteps of someone coming over to her. But as the footsteps got closer, she heard them and turned her head to see who it was. **_

"_**Who's there?..." She said, as she noticed a figure that looked so familiar. "Wait…are you…?" **_

__**_**_––––_**_**__

_A familiar figure with_ _long hair of dark amethyst purple with small little strains of whitish tint, hidden within almost invisible like, shining in little strains throughout. She had a mixture of purplish-light bluish colored eyes, that shown a bit of mystery to them, as she looked to be hiding many secrets within…_

_Lyra stared at the figure, as she blinked a few times, thinking that the person in front of her was just a figment of her imagination. But after a few times of blinking, she saw that it was no illusion and that the person in front of her, was real. _

"_It's you…you from before…" Lyra said to the figure as some bits of some lost memories were starting to come back to her for some reasons, in bits and flash images, as they weren't making any sense to her. "Your…Yuki…the girl who's Dark's sister…"_

"_I see you remember my name, Lyra. That makes me happy that you remember me, after our little last encounter…" Yuki said in a soft voice as she looked at Lyra with her purplish-light bluish colored eyes, with a little look on sadness in them. Lyra didn't know why she was giving her a look like that, but she kept the thought to herself, not wanting to go into an awkward moment time…_

"_So, what is this place? And why am I here?" Lyra asked the girl Yuki as she looked around the place as she had a tiny look of confusion on her face. _

"_What is this place that you ask? Well, as far as I know, it's what we call a 'crystal entrapment'. It's only used for trapping and imprison people who committed crimes, and could only be used by someone who was skilled in black magic arts." Yuki said as she started explaining a bit of what this place was. _

_As she was explaining, Lyra started to remember what she had learned from the story that Dark had told her, as she guessed who those 'people' might be, who could use the black magic arts skills…"_

…

"…_**Even though in our world it was set in our laws that it was forbidden of our kind to learn those types of magics, the beings of light secretly learned them and used them without anyone knowing…."**_

"_The beings of Light, the Rulers of Sunlight… The Clan of Hikari's...right?" Lyra said as Yuki nodded her head at the girl. Yuki looked at Lyra for a second, as if she was trying to figure out something in her mind. Then, after a few seconds of looking, she started to speak to Lyra again._

"…_Let me guess, you can't remember all of the things, my brother said to you?" Yuki asked, as Lyra stared at her with wide eyes, wondering how she knew that. Yuki gave her a smile before, continuing again. "Your probably wondering how I know this? Well, to put it simple…"_

"…_I am you. I am the other you, sleeping inside your soul. I have known everything about you, since before you were born and have been watching over you, since the beginning…"_

_Now, things were starting to make a little more sense, as Lyra was listening and learning all this new information from Yuki. While she was listening, she didn't notice Yuki had reached out her hand and lightly touched Lyra's hand with her own. _

"_**Let me help you remember….Look and see….what you have lost….let the memories return again and stay within your mnd…" **__Yuki said softly, as a small bit of power hit Lyra's mind and she was starting to remember again, the memories of the story that dark had told her before._

_**But this time, it felt like these memories were more real felt and wasn't gonna be just like a vision image this time…**_

_**_**_**_––––_**_**_**_

_**The beings of Light, the Rulers of Sunlight, were always strong and wanted to see things through to the end. But even though they had the white wings of an Angel, they all had the souls of devils, each one more cunning and devious than the other.**_

_**They used their lies and tricks, to trap their victims in their evil deeds and spells, as they watched each innocent soul be bound into the darkness of their power auras.**_

_**Even though they went by as Beings of the Light, they also went by another name, The Clan Light user or The Clan of Hikari's...**_

_**But every side of a coin as an opposite, so the beings of Light also had an enemy that they didn't like...**_

_**They were the beings of Night, the Rulers Darkness, or as some people would call, the arch-nemesis of the Light. They were a lot better and more respected throughout the human world and the world of spirits, since they tried to fix all the damage that the beings of Light did or tried to do.**_

_**Like their namesake, they only worked at the time of darkness and always were after whatever the Hikari Clan members would do, to interrupt the balance of their opposing sides. **_

_**And just like the Hikari's, they went by as Beings of the Night, they also went by another name, The Clan of Night user's or The Clan of Niwa's...**_

_**Even though both sides were enemies, the Hikari Clan, the Clan of Light Users and the Niwa Clan, the Clan of Night Users, they were still the two most powerful leader of each side and still needed to settle their differences about each other, but nothing ever seemed to work... **_

_**Since both parties had hated each other since ancient times and wanted to see the other destroyed, one way or the other...**_

_**Two leaders of each clan decided to make a deal, so both the spirit and human world wouldn't be destroyed in their hating rivalry battle. **_

_**The deal that they made was this:**_

_**Once a month, they would have a week of none fighting against each other, to settle any matters or troubles, allowing a bit of time for peace amongst the clans. They would meet in a secure location, either in the human world or spirit world, depending on where the month placed it at. **_

_**But one time, one of the clan members, decided to end the small-temporary truce, since she was a lover of violence and bloodshed...**_

_**And wanted to see a certain someone, die by her hand...**_

__**_**_––––_**_**__

_Lyra squeezed her eyes like she was in pain from a headache, as she let out a tiny little groan, from receiving the memories again. Yuki felt a tiny bit of guilt from having the girl receive these memories a second time. When she had gotten them the first time, it was only told through a story-memory spell, so it wouldn't have been so painful like this._

_But this was different-_

_since it was done through contact and in this crystal-entrapment spell, it was gonna a little painful and that since it was her doing the contact for the memories, she couldn't help the guilty feeling that she was feeling at the moment…_

"_I'm sorry. I forgot to say how painful it was, when this is performed, but I tried to make it as less painful as it usually is…" Yuki said, as she waited till she thought that Lyra was okay and not feeling any more pain, at the moment. "If you want me to stop allowing me to let you receive the memories, just say the word and I will stop…" _

_But Lyra shook her head, as she somehow knew that whatever was going on, needed to be done and that she should just bear through whatever pain that would come with it…_

"_It's okay. I'm tougher than I look, so whatever you need to do, just do it and get it over with. I may not have a clear good guess of what's going on, but I bet that the longer you delay, the more it will hurt?" Lyra asked, as Yuki said nothing, proving Lyra's question right. _

"…_okay, the next memory you will receive, will give you the strength, of what you need to do and how to fight off what you need to fight…" Yuki said in a gentle tone of voice, trying to make it seem like it was gonna try and be as painless as she was gonna try and make it be, as she sent another small bit of power into Lyra's mind, as the memories hit her mind again._

_As the memories entered Lyra's mind again, she saw the next set of memories, as this was the one, that would set her emotions into a new mixed of feelings…_

_Feelings of anger, rage and hated, for the person who would soon become her enemy…_

_**_**_––––_**_**_

"_**None of that is any of your business, so can you just please, leave me alone..." Yuki said as she started to walk away from the Hikari women. But she didn't get far as she felt her arm being roughly grabbed by her nemesis. **_

_**She turned around and stared into the burning eyes of deep red from the being of light. Her skinned glowed like she was covered in sunlight, as she glared angrily at Yuki, having a feeling of wanting to rip her throat out. **_

"_**Will you let me go? I don't like being grabbed like this, you know..." Yuki said calmly as she wasn't the type of person to get angry easily.**_

"_**No way! I don't get to have much time with you, and would like to rough you up a bit, since I've been getting so stressed out lately..." Saiyuri said as held on tighter to the girl's arm. Yuki tried to pull her off as best she could, but Saiyuri had a strong grip on her arm, as if she was made entirely of strong steel. **_

"_**Let me go, I mean it, let me go!" Yuki said, as she was starting to get annoyed at being around Saiyuri. But Saiyuri just gave her a grin and kept her iron grip on Yuki's arm. **_

"_**I'm not gonna let go, not until I see you squirming in pain and whimpering in fear..." Saiyuri said softly to her nemesis, as she gripped even harder, as small black and purple bruise started to form on Yuki's wrist, from being held onto so tight and for so long. **_

_**The young night clan girl let out a small cry of pain at having her arm being held like this, making a small smirky smile come across Saiyuri's face. That is the exact sound that she wanted to hear from the girl, the sound that she wanted to hear for so long...**_

"_**That's it. That's the sound that I wanted to hear for so long from you...the sound of pain..." Saiyuri said softly again, as she was starting to get into the mood. She felt her smirk starting to grow, as she threw Yuki to the ground hard, making her land hard on her back.**_

_**Yuki let out a small yell of pain as she hit the ground hard. A small shockwave of pain entered her body, from her being thrown by Saiyuri like that.**_

"_**Why don't we see how long you can last, before I hear you start screaming?" Saiyuri said as she went over to the night clan girl and put her sharp high heeled boot on her wrist. With one quick action, she stepped on her wrist hard, making Yuki's face show signs of pain, but no screams come from her mouth.**_

_**It looked like she was tougher than she looked. Guess she had to step up her game a bit...**_

_**Saiyuri grinned wickedly as she started to kick Yuki hard in the side and a few times in the stomach, trying to get a reaction from her. But Yuki was using her stubborn side, as she glared angry eyes at Saiyuri, feeling an angry fire settling in her soul. And she only let her stubborn side loose, when she knew that someone was doing something wrong and wanted her to give in to something evil, but she would show them that side...**_

_**...To prove to them that she would never give in to them... no matter what. **_

_**She knew that she couldn't attack her, but she knew that if she did, it would upset the truce-treaty deal that both party sides have agreed to...**_

_**But Saiyuri knew that and she wanted it to end. And the only way for that to be done, is with either a fight between the two clans during the week of peace-truce or with the death of one that is unexplained and killed either in the human world or spirit world...**_

_**So she was trying to make that happen, by trying to beat up Yuki so badly, that the truce-treaty would be ripped apart for the call of vengeance...**_

"_**C'mon now. I need to hear some screams from you or otherwise I might lose my temper right here and now…" Saiyuri said as she continued to kick Yuki, now adding punches and hits to her beating up session. She kept going, even though it was sending searing amounts of angry flaring and hurtful waves of pain at Yuki.**_

_**But she knew that she couldn't stop until one of them gave in and it looked to her that Yuki wouldn't have much longer until she gave in to Saiyuri's statement or her body gave out from being beat up so much, whichever came first.**_

__**_**_––––_**_**__

_And with that, the first step in the connection had been completed and the next step was about to take place._

"_Saiyuri….that she-devil of the Hikari Clan…" Lyra said, as slowly opened her eyes and looked at Yuki with a bit of a small little fire glaring in her eyes, from receiving the memories that she needed to have. "…She has caused so much trouble and even though she had received pity and forgiveness from her rivals, she still…she still...does all this chaos and trouble…'_

"_I know, Lyra. She should get the cause of her actions soon. I can help you with that, but the only problem is, that while trapped here and not in a physical body at the moment, there's not much that I can do…" Yuki said, as she looked down, feeling that this might be a little bit hard for them to get out of here. _

_A few seconds passed, as Lyra spoke up, with an idea, that kinda surprised Yuki and caught her off guard. _

"…_What are you talking about, about not having a 'body to use'? You say that I am you, so….why don't you use me…you my body…"_

…

"…_Use my body, to try and get us the hell out of here…." Lyra said, as a smirk came across her face. "Let's teach that stupid little twat, the meaning of__** 'payback is a bitch'…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Inu: so, looks like something is gonna go down…<strong>

**Lyra: yep, gonna go get that idiot and give her what's coming to her…**

**Anyway please support and review so till next time: **

**SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Otaku Luv**_**~InuyashaMoonlight634=^-^=~**_ **- **


	23. Ch23:Escape,With A Little bit of Change

**DISCLIMER: I don't DN ANGEL or any characters related with DN ANGEL. DN ANGEL belongs to its respected creator (© Yukiru Sugisaki the creator of DN Angel**_**).**_** I only Lyra Riiko, my OC'S and the story idea.**

**Inu: well, I don't got much to say this time, since I been feeling down a bit or so….But we got a new chapter update, which should make everyone happy~*yeah…* so, let's get the chapter started shall we?**

**Song:**** Basier**_**-"Kimi No Inai Sekai"**_ 君のいない世界)

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Phantom's Flower: <strong>**Ch.**** 23**

**Chapter 23: Escape, With A Little Bit Of A Change …**

"_**Saiyuri….that she-devil of the Hikari Clan…" Lyra said, as slowly opened her eyes and looked at Yuki with a bit of a small little fire glaring in her eyes, from receiving the memories that she needed to have. "…She has caused so much trouble and even though she had received pity and forgiveness from her rivals, she still…she still...does all this chaos and trouble…'**_

"_**I know, Lyra. She should get the cause of her actions soon. I can help you with that, but the only problem is, that while trapped here and not in a physical body at the moment, there's not much that I can do…" Yuki said, as she looked down, feeling that this might be a little bit hard for them to get out of here. **_

_**A few seconds passed, as Lyra spoke up, with an idea, that kinda surprised Yuki and caught her off guard. **_

"…_**What are you talking about, about not having a 'body to use'? You say that I am you, so….why don't you use me…you my body…"**_

…

"…_**Use my body, to try and get us the hell out of here…." Lyra said, as a smirk came across her face. "Let's teach that stupid little twat, the meaning of 'payback is a bitch'…**_

_**_**_––––_**_**_

"_You mean, you want me to use your body? Are you serious?" Yuki asked as she looked at Lyra, with a surprised wide eyed look. Even though she didn't know a lot about humans and there way of thinking, she never would have guessed that this girl would just go ahead and agree with what she had in mind for a plan._

_But maybe, that's what made this girl so special…_

_To Yuki, she had the strength and will, that Yuki was slightly lacking, to face her rival in a fight. _

_Just maybe….just maybe…they might have a slight chance and a little bit of an advantage in this, for once…_

"_Yeah, I am. Couldn't be more serious in my whole life." Lyra said as she looked at Yuki with her eyes, showing that she was serious in what she said. "You asked if I wanted to agree to helping you and I am giving you my answer. So, do you want to use me or not to help in your plan?" _

"_Yes, I do. If that is your choice, than that is the choice we will go by…" Yuki said, as the choice's decision was made and now, they will go by that choice…_

"_So, um, I guess the first thing we need to do, is to know how you're gonna use my body to get us out of here…" Lyra said, as she was starting to get the feeling that they might need to get out of the so called 'Crystal Entrapment', as Yuki called it, soon or they might be stuck in here for a very long time…_

_Yuki didn't say anything, as she just held out her hand to Lyra, as Lyra looked at her hand, feeling a little bit confused at what she was doing. _

"_Please…Please…Just take my hand, Lyra and we can get out of here. It will be alright, I promise…" Yuki said as she still held out her hand. Yuki looked at the girl in front of her and saw that she was thinking over in her mind, wondering if she should take Yuki's hand or not._

_She didn't know what the cause would be, if she didn't take it, but she knew that she didn't want to spend the rest of her life in a place like this, that was for sure…_

_After thinking it over for a few seconds, she reached out her own hand and gingerly lightly touched Yuki's hand, showing that she accepted it._

_So, since she accepted Yuki's hand, a secret deal had been made…_

_A contract…_

_A bond, between two beings, that would never be broken, until the deed of the bond was completely succeeded…_

_**_**_––––_**_**_

Back in the real world, Saiyuri was feeling the victory of triumph, as she had finally had found a way to beat her rival-by using the crystal entrapment to seal her away, along with her human tamer's host body also too. Even though she knew that her magic was strong, she also knew that there was no way that a human could break spell so easily.

"_Looks like my plan and trap went a lot easier than I thought. I can't believe that the stupid little human girl actually allowed herself to let my trap sneak up on her like that. This now makes my job of dealing with Dark and his human tamer host alot less difficult…" _Saiyuri said as she smirked mentally in her mind, as she kept an eye on Daisuke, knowing that if he tried anything, she would destroy the crystal, which held his friend captive as a prisoner inside.

"Now, how shall I deal with you? There's so many ways that I do and chose, but oh…which one? Which one? Which one shall I go for?" Saiyuri said as she noticed Daisuke giving her an angry look, as she really enjoyed that she was the cause of his anger. "Aww…did I upset you? You silly little boy, you can't do anything can you? Which means, your basically powerless to stop me…"

"I can stop you, if I wanted to. Just give me a reason to kick your ass, Saiyuri…" Daisuke said, as he felt one of his hands start to curl into a fist, as he was trying to hold back his urges of anger at this woman who had caught his friend in a trap. His heart had gotten a little feeling of guilt-regret at not being able to help Lyra and felt that it was a bit of his fault that she had gotten taken like that.

_**_**_––––_**_**_

"_How could I be so helpless like that? I could I let Lyra get taken like that? I gotta fix this somehow, by getting her out of there…" _Daisuke thought, as he tried to think of a way to get the crystal away from Saiyuri and free Lyra from it's imprisonment.

Saiyuri saw that he was trying to think of a way to get the crystal from her, as she curled her hand into a strong gripping motion-

As a warning, that if he tried anything, she would smash the crystal into pieces.

"I wouldn't try anything, if I were you…or I just might lose my grip and smash this into tiny pieces…killing your friend in the process…" Saiyuri said, in a teasing-threatening like tone of voice, gripping the crystal tighter to prove her point. Daisuke saw her hand and what she was trying to do, as he backed off his thoughts for now, as he was caught in a bind of choice-

If he tried to get the crystal away, Saiyuri would destroy it, destroying Lyra with it too…

But he didn't do anything, Lyra would be trapped in the crystal for who knows how long…

Either way, he didn't have any other options to fix this. He was stuck in between and had not the slightest clue of what to do…

_**But luckily for him, something had decided to make the choice for him, as the crystal's prisoner decided to take action all on it's own…**_

_**_**_––––_**_**_

A little tiny bit of light shined inside the crystal, as Saiyuri sensed that something had happened in the crystal, as she looked at the object in her hand. She stared at it for a few seconds, as she looked at it with what appeared to be a horrified expression on her face.

"_No…this can't be…"_ Saiyuri thought to herself, as her fear was starting to come true, at what she guessed was happening. _"How dare they try and escape my 'Crystal Entrapment'. _She gripped the crystal in her hand, as she tried to use her own inner power over the crystal, hold the escapees back from allowing them to be let out.

But it was useless, as, as she was pushed back, as a small crack appeared in the crystal.

"_Damn you….damn you, you witch!"_ Saiyuri thought as more cracks appeared, starting to make the crystal break a little bit.

"_What's going on? Something very weird is going on…" _Daisuke thought as he also noticed the light and cracks in the crystal, wondering what was up with that, as he was getting a weird vibe like feeling.

"_**It must be the crystal, that woman has, that is making all this all this commotion…" **_Dark's voice said, as it entered Daisuke's mind, sensing a strong magical aura, coming from the crystal. _**"I sensed that the crystal had some kind of spell on it. But now, it feels like it's being broken from the inside…" **_

_**_**_––––_**_**_

It didn't take much longer, for the crystal to get more cracks in it, as it wasn't made to be able to hold all those crack pressures in all at once, as the light inside the crystal started to get brighter and brighter, with each passing second. When the light was getting so bright and the cracks were getting even more deeper like in breaking, the crystal couldn't take it any more and did what was next…

It broke and exploded into tiny pieces, in a bright white shine of light. The light was so bright, that both Daisuke and Saiyuri had to cover there eyes, so they wouldn't get blinded by the light.

"_Dammit! She broke free!...that stupid little girl, somehow, broke my 'entrapment' spell…"_ Sayuri thought angrily, as her plans to keep her rival trap in the crystal, failed, as she sensed an all too familiar aura coming out of the crystal. She let out a growl, when the light faded and she was able to open her eyes…

_**Only to see an familiar girl, standing in front of her, that made her blood boil with anger. **_

…

_**A familiar figure with**__**long hair of dark amethyst purple with small little strains of whitish tint, hidden within almost invisible like, shining in little strains throughout. She had a mixture of purplish-light bluish colored eyes, that shown a bit of mystery to them, as she looked to be hiding many secrets within…**_

"Damn you…Damn you, you wench! How dare you break free of my crystal entrapment spell!" Saiyuri said, as she knew that her she had failed again, in trying to stop her rival from coming back…

_**For once again, Yuki, the sister of Dark, was reborn…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Inu: well, what a twist to end the chapter and surprise you guys, huh? (aw, damn, I did a " shamlan joke"… oh, well, it was worth it ^-^ ) so, we finally got to have the first actual appearance of Dark's sister Yuki come into the story (besides the memory story chapters)<strong>

**okay, chapter done and on to chapter 24…*as usual, I left you all on the LE CLIFFHANGER OF DOOM!* So, thank you for read the chapter and reviews, please?~**

**Anyway please support and review so till next time: **

_**SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Otaku Luv~InuyashaMoonlight634=^-^=~**_


End file.
